Un trago de locura
by Kuro and Sweet Girl
Summary: Un "trago de locura", es la nueva e ilegal bebida que promete hacerte olvidar todos tus problemas e inhibiciones, dos improbables compañeros de copas se reúnen por casualidad y están tan determinados a probar el trago que aceptan hacerlo juntos ¿Pueden un Malfoy y un Weasley ser amigos? o ¿Todo desaparecerá como una resaca?
1. Chapter 1

**Un trago de locura.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**Discleimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y supongo que de alguna multinacional con mucho dinero. Este fic esta escrito solo la con la intención de entretener y contiene personajes originales y bastante OC, por supuesto trato de ser fiel al canon pero recuerden que este fic contendrá Ron/Hermione y Draco/ Ginny -si, lo sé es una extraña convivencia de emparejamientos- por lo que el epilogo no sera tomado en cuanta y como su nombre lo dice contendrá mucha, mucha locura.

.

Miércoles 5 de Febrero 2:54 am.

Tamborileando los dedos sobre la desgastada madera de la mesa, Ron trato de poner la cara más seria y concentrada que pudo, mientras escuchaba la narración apasionada de Lee Jordan del juego de los Cannons vs. Falcons. Al principio él trato de poner atención a los nuevos reclutas que veía a través del espejo encantado de una vía, pero era inútil los chicos en el simulador sostenían en manos temblorosas las varitas y antes de que el nuevo golpeador de los Falcons cometiera otra falta contra una entusiasta cazadora de los Cannons, un novato candidato a auror disparo un_ bombarda_ que aturdió los tímpanos de todos los presentes y dio por terminada la simulación.

\- Todo esto es un desastre, no están listos... - se quejó por lo bajo Red Scrimgeour, flamante nuevo jefe de aurores que luchaba incansablemente por hacerse con un lugar en el Ministerio sin ser comparado con su difunto tío Rufus.

\- Eso es evidente, - concordó con aburrimiento Probo Ross subsecretario del Ministro - son buenos chicos y sus flamantes boletas pueden decir que están calificados, pero les falta... mucha competencia y experiencia. No sé que los motivo a tomar la prueba...

¿No era perfecto que las autoridades mágicas creyeran que el Departamento de aurores era una ruina? Y es que después de haber perdido a más de la mitad de su personal en la ultima guerra mágica, el Departamento se vio obligado a poner en activo a la nueva generación después de solo dos años de entrenamiento y ni aun así lograban darse a basto con la gran cantidad de casos e incidentes que se producían en la comunidad mágica. El Profeta y otras publicaciones, más o menos infames, seguían con lupa sus actuaciones y si bien no perdían la oportunidad de alabar - y cotillear - toda actuación del "Auror Potter" también hacían un pequeño show de cada fracaso, incentivando más la sensación de inseguridad y anarquía que flotaba libremente desde el fin de la guerra en la Gran Bretaña mágica y sus alrededores.

\- Todos sabemos por que están aquí ¿no es así Auror Potter?- pregunto con reproche Cloe Rosier, quien era tal vez la más talentosa Auror del Departamento, solo unos años años mayor que Harry y Ron pero bastante más experimentada. Con la personalidad de un cola cuerno húngaro pero valiente y hermosa, si Ron fuera solo un poquito más inmaduro se vería tentado a tener un enamoramiento de la bella joven. Pero no era solo que Rosier fuera una versión femenina del cascarrabias Ojo loco, hace ya tiempo que Ron no fantaseaba con bellas e inalcanzables chicas, ahora tenía su propia preciada joya y no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo.

-¿Qué? yo...- trató de refutar Harry pero no encontró argumentos para reprocharle nada a Cloe, la verdad es que los novatos estaban ahí prácticamente como grupies del "niño que vivió... dos veces" y no por autentica vocación de justicia y servicio a la comunidad mágica.

-¡Pero es que acaso están ciegos!- gritó Ron de repente pues los Falcons acababan de jugar tremenda falta y aun así no se había anulado su subsecuente tiro, mas después del grito emocionado recordó en donde y con quien estaba !por Merlin que las orejas extensibles no se le notaran!

-¿Hay algo importante que nos quiera compartir?, Auror Weasly ¿cree que no vimos algo con respecto a los nuevos reclutas?- cuestionó mortalmente serio, como siempre, el subsecretario Ross. Ni siquiera miraba a Ron sino a su reloj, siempre lleno de cosas que hacer no estaba verdaderamente interesado en los problemas del departamento de aurores, que últimamente parecía más un club de caza recompensas en una competición de egos.

-¿Qué? yo...- Ron no logro articular nada más coherente y cuando escucho, solo para si mismo, el grito de ¡Goool! se desconecto otra vez de la conversación.

-Si, eso pensé- dijo Cloe exasperada- por absurdo que parezca usted solo puede repetir lo que dice el señor Potter- para después salir y dar un portazo moderado en señal de respeto por el jefe Scrimgeour y el subsecretario Ross.

-No se lo tome en cuenta, señor Potter, sabe que los nuevos reclutas siempre ponen de mal humor a la señorita Rosier- comentó conciliador Probo.

-Claro- contestó Harry ligeramente molesto por la deferencia, la histeria de Cloe era al menos sincera.

-¿Entonces que piensas de los nuevos reclutas?- cuestionó Red profesionalmente, pero clara desilusión se notaba en sus ojos cuando miraba a los novatos.

-No parecen listos para ser admitidos en el programa... tal vez ...¿el próximo año?-respondió Harry esperanzado.

-Si claro- estuvo de acuerdo Red con un suspiro de frustración.

Ron también tenía una cara desolada cuando el grupo salio de la sala, pero su desazón se debía a que el infame buscador de los Falcons había atrapado la snitch y ahora solo podía escuchar los vítores del equipo ganador en las orejas extensibles; mientras caminaban por el pasillo Ron volvió a la realidad y pensó con disgusto que nuevamente el Departamento de aurores no contaba con nuevos reclutas.

-... es que se creen que ser auror es una broma o que?, la academia no es un juego...

Se escucho el murmullo de los aurores que no habían visto la prueba y se enteraban de las noticias con el florido y detallado relato de Cloe.

\- ... y las mujeres solo lo hacen por que escucharon que Potter dejo a la loca pelirroja...

Era claro que quien hubiese comentado eso no había notado que Harry ya estaba en la sala, pero después de esa declaración se extendió por el lugar un incomodo silencio. Ron experto en dejar ir las afrentas le dio un apretón reconfortante a Harry en el hombro y comenzó a hablar de la temporada de quidditch como si no hubieran escuchado nada, Harry contestó a su conversación agradecido de encontrar un escape a la incomoda situación, y el resto de la sala volvió a respirar con tranquilidad. El Departamento de aurores contaba con al menos quince escritorios y tres oficinas, pero su personal activo era apenas de ocho aurores, todos presentes, así que era todo un alivio que no se agregaran rencillas personales a su ya caótico y estresante estilo de trabajo. Gracias Weasley por hacer que el chico dorado no nos odie.

-¿Entonces hubo suerte con los nuevos?- preguntó amigable pero inutilmente Stolen MacAllen. Como ese punto ya estaba claro nadie respondió la pregunta y el afable rubio dijo sin ofenderse.- Bien no pregunte nada.

-Mira, Weasely, ¿no soy el mejor para armar montajes?- comentó alegre Elios Cotterhell, con una flamante y satisfecha sonrisa.

-Ewww pero que locura...- dijo Ron shokeado mirando la impactante imagen.

-Se ve tan real- opino Harry tomando la imagen y pasando los dedos por la perfecta fotografía mágica.

-No creo que eso ayude en nada- dijo Ron molesto arrebatandole la foto mientras la mezclaba torpe y apresuradamente entre los papeles de su escritorio.

Pero más miembros del cuartel se acercaron y pronto el tema de conversación fueron los increíbles montajes fotográficos de Stolen mientras todos bromearon y se burlaron de buena gana, Ron solo se sonrojaba pero no estaba molesto, al final el también se burlo.

Viernes 7 de Febrero 9:12 pm.

Había una maleta con su ropa perfectamente ordenada; las camisas por colores,los calceties emparejados y las túnicas pulcramente dobladas. Y ella, el amor de su vida, le dijo con perfecta calma que no quería volver a verlo.

-Nunca te creí capaz de algo así...pero ya veo que... me he equivocado...- le dijo ella con tono controlado pero muy pausado,como si estuviese conteniéndose.

Él se quedo sin palabras, no entendía lo que estaba pasado solo sentía unas enormes ganas de disculparse por lo que sea que haya hecho esta vez ¿sería una disculpa suficiente? El tendía a meter la pata muy seguido pero nunca se había hecho acreedor a una maleta en la puerta y la mirada gélida de su prometida.

-No, no me mires con esa cara, ya lo sé todo- habló ella de nuevo mientras ponía en la mesa varias fotos, todas ellas mostraban una pareja en medio de un apasionado beso frente al teatro D´lumiere.

Entonces Ron lo entendió todo, y supo que iban a terminar riendo. Una sonrisa floreció en su rostro y se dispuso a explicar el tonto mal entendido a Hermione, pero ella no lo miraba.

\- No, - dijo ella en tono contundente- mas bien siempre sospeche que esto terminaría así, tú lastimándome... (espera ¿Qué?) yo siempre pienso en ti, en nuestro futuro juntos...¿Y tú? No sabes ni lo que quieres hoy, en una semana y mucho menos en unos años... solo sigues a Harry...la corriente, esperando que todo salga bien...y yo...yo no puedo hacer eso Ronald, creí que ese sería un tema del que hablaríamos en el futuro pero veo que ya no tiene caso. ¡No tomas nada en serio!...- grito de pronto frustrada, rompiendo la calma de su terrible discurso-... ni siquiera a mi.

La sonrisa obviamente se había borrado de sus labios, las fotos perdieron toda importancia y solo quedaron las palabras de Hermione ¿Eso era lo que ella pensaba de él?

-Lo he hablado con tu madre y ella entiende, incluso me ha sugerido que te perdone, ¿puedes creerlo?- preguntó realmente ofendida- pero esa no es la clase de mujer que soy... "todo mago tiene un desliz de vez en cuando", "no dejes que una cualquiera los separe, es como dejarla ganar", "tu tienes el anillo en el dedo y no ella"; esa fue la clase de cosas que me dijo- Hermione por fin se rompió y comenzó a llorar.

Una pequeña parte de él aun quería consolarla y explicarle todo, pero en su mente solo había una gran pregunta en ese momento ¿Eso es lo que ellas piensan de mi?

-¡Lo has arruinada todo Ron! yo confiaba en ti (¿Lo hacías?¿De verdad lo hacías?)-Hermione tomo varias respiraciones profundas para calmarse y juntando sus manos sobre el pecho encontró la sortija de compromiso en su dedo anular para quitarla con parsimonia y ponerla en la mesa sobre las fotos.

Ron recordó que a pesar de estar en el periodo de entrenamiento de auror el tomo toda clase de trabajos temporales para poder comprarla, la verdad es que también había apostado en varios juegos de ajedrez pero eso no se lo dijo nunca a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry. Y es que Hermione se merecía una sortija más grande y más bonita. Por cierto que en esos momentos George le ofreció "trabajar" en Sortilegios Weasley con una mejor paga cuando lo encontró dormido sobre los pergaminos que debía estudiar para las pruebas finales, pero Ron se reusó por que eso sería demasiado fácil, era como comprar la sortija de compromiso con el dinero de su hermano e incluso apostar era mejor que eso.

-Espero que a esa mujer si sepas amarla...(si claro ya voy a desenterrarla...espera ¿es que a ti no supe amarte?)- ella hablo nuevamente ante el silencio de él.

En ese momento una lechuza irrumpió en el apartamento se dirigió hacia Ron y el tomo mecánicamente el sobre de sus patas. Un rojo estallido y luego la voz estridente de su madre lleno todo el silencio.

-¡Ronald Billus Weasly ¿cómo has podido?... blablabla...eres un idiota...blablabla... estamos decepcionados de ti...blablabla no te merecías una bruja tan buena como Hermione...! (¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno?)

Estaba seguro que el aullador continuo con una sarta muy variada de reproches que no se molesto en escuchar por que ya los sabia todos, su madre solía dejar ver muy seguido lo insatisfecha que esta con él y que lo único bueno que había hecho era ser amigo de Harry y novio de Hermione. Bueno la verdad es que las palabras nunca habían sido tan claras, Molly prefería los ligeros reproches y las bromas hirientes, que al único que no le causaban gracia era a él; sí, nunca le habían dicho las cosas tan claramente. Eso es lo que ellas piensan de ti.

Ahora Hermione si lo miraba, con esos grandes ojos cafés que tanto le gustaban, Ron le dedico una triste sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para tomar la maleta y salir del departamento.

Hermione se quedo un poco confundida, esperaba más lucha y más explicaciones... ¿es qué estaba decepcionada? ¿es qué esperaba que juntos solucionaran esto? ¡No! esto no estaba dentro de las cosas que debía perdonar ninguna mujer, eso jamás. Volvió a mirar las fotos eran casi bonitas y artísticas, un apuesto pelirrojo y una perfecta mujer de largos rizos dorados, miro el suelo lleno de pequeños trozos del aullador y continuo llorando ¿cómo pudo hacerle esto?¿cómo pudo irse sin darle explicaciones?

Notas: *se asoma tímidamente* Hola a todos los que llegaron al final, lamento que aun no aparezcan Draco y Ginny pero les garantizo que el próximo tendrá mucho de los Malfoy, espero con ansias criticas y comentarios para mejorar la historia. Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un trago de locura.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**Discleimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y supongo que de alguna multinacional con mucho dinero. Este fic esta escrito solo con la intención de entretener y contiene personajes originales y bastante OC, por supuesto trato de ser fiel al canon pero recuerden que este fic contendrá Ron/Hermione y Draco/ Ginny -si, lo sé es una extraña convivencia de emparejamientos- por lo que el epilogo no sera tomado en cuanta y como su nombre lo dice contendrá mucha, mucha locura.

Viernes 7 de Febrero 9:15 pm.

Su madre paseaba por la habitación con una felicidad y ligereza que no le había visto desde hace demasiado tiempo, finas telas y sonrisas fueron parte cotidiana de su infancia pero se habían difuminado poco a poco hasta desaparecer, túnicas negras y lamentos eran sus últimos recuerdos y ahora todo cambiaba lentamente para bien; Narcissa miraba una camisa de seda gris con ojo critico y luego se dirigió hasta una cómoda llena de gemelos y los estudio concienzudamente para decidir cual era la mejor combinación.

-¡Si estos!, creo que resaltara, te veras perfecto- dijo finalmente ella con emoción, eligiendo unos entre la multitud de brillantes joyas.

-Cariño, ¿esta todo listo?- pregunto su padre entrando en la habitación con el particular sonido de su andar tripartito. Después de la guerra el bastón ya no era mas una ostentación sino un apoyo, no físico claro que no, aun así Draco estaba seguro que su padre no iría a ningún lado sin el y no solo por que su nueva varita estaba dentro, otra vez dentro, segura adentro; en fin ni su padre podría explicarlo así que él no lo intentaría.

-Lo está, ya he hecho las confirmaciones con Aura- respondió su madre tranquila, olvidando por un instante las corbatas en sus manos, conecto la mirada con su padre y una sonrisa floreció en su rostro- estoy segura que los Greengrass no pueden creer su buena suerte.

-Eso no lo crees ni tú- se quejo su padre con una sonrisa ligeramente amarga, pero mucho más compleja; sus padres comenzaron uno de esos momentos en que se comunicaban sin palabras y hacían como que él no existía. Maravilloso. No, en serio maravilloso cualquier cosa era mejor que los días de dolor y silencio,cuando su padre se encerraba en el estudio y estaba molesto siempre, mientras que su madre remodelaba la mansión piedra por piedra y tabla por tabla esperando que unas cortinas más bonitas y más costosas lo arreglarían todo; cuando las lechuzas regresaban la correspondencia sin abrir y la que llegaba eran amenazas, aulladores, insultos y una que otra carta explosiva.

-Yo lo creo firmemente,- respondió Narcissa segura- nos necesitan tanto como nosotros a ellos- aseguro con una sonrisa demasiado slytherin - y Astoria es una chica totalmente adorable ¿verdad Draco?- agregó con tono inocente tratando de matizar la malicia de su afirmación anterior.

Ya, ahí esta ¿cómo podría decirles que no? ¿cómo podría decirles que quería mandar el plan al carajo?

Cuando todo esto comenzó y solo fueron reuniones frívolas y presuntuosos bailes Draco podía manejarlo, las sonrisas falsas y la salameria eran juegos para él y cuando eso no fue suficiente uso su afilada lengua y los encantos que la guerra casi le había hecho olvidar que tenía. Incluso cuando el asunto evoluciono rápidamente a cenas y tés en la mansión con algunos paseos ocasionales en el jardín el rubio lo tomo bien y hasta llego a divertirse y tomar ventaja de algunos ambiciosos y oportunistas invitados. Pero ahora que las cosas habían llegado al punto de mencionar las palabras "compromiso", "anillo", "boda" o aun peor " contrato prematrimonial" Draco solo quería salir corriendo.

Pero no podía, ¿cómo podría hacerle eso a su familia? ¿cómo cuando el mismo había planteado antes el asunto?... ¿pero que otra cosa podría haber hecho? Si sus padres lo necesitaban él lo haría, él haría cualquier cosa por ellos, como ellos lo habían hecho por él. Estar juntos era su fuerza y lo único que siempre quedaba. Los Malfoy podían haber caído pero jamas serian rotos. Después de la guerra todo fue difícil, extremadamente difícil. Pero aun estaban juntos. Lo habían abandonado todo pretensión, orgullo y ambiciones, por la familia, y esa fue la decisión correcta. Pero ¿cuál era la decisión correcta ahora?

Al principio la elección fue evidente, el espectáculo de un compromiso fue el cebo perfecto para atraer todo tipo de atención y la piedra angular de la recuperación de su familia, el tema que lleno de animo a su madre e hizo que su padre volviera a trazar planes, relaciones y conspiraciones en su cabeza que le hacían soltar sonrisas satisfechas; lo que hizo que las lechuzas trajeran una vez mas más invitaciones que aulladores, y que El profeta volviera a imprimir el nombre Malfoy en la sección de sociales y con el mínimo de desdén. Los juicios les habían exonerado y la caridad y las donaciones ablandaron el rencor y la desconfianza de la sociedad mágica. Pero los "heroicos" actos de Narcissa, el vago apoyo de Potter y el exagerado despilfarrro de su padre en la beneficencia no fueron suficientes, solo el tema del compromiso embeleso a la alta sociedad y despertó el morbo e interés de la comunidad mágica. Todo ambición y todo deseo, Draco creyó que podía manejarlo, después de la guerra Draco creía que podía manejar cualquier cosa, pero la verdad es que cayo muy hondo en su propio juego; sus padres estaban inmersos y satisfechos con los resultados y si el no gritaba "basta" esto no tendría fin. Pero si todo eran buenos resultados ¿por qué quería detenerlo? ¿por qué tirar los resultados de un plan perfecto de ejecución impecable? ¡Su plan!

-Dragón...-le saco de sus pensamientos su madre- si de verdad no crees que Astoria es adorable, recuerda lo cautivadora que es Dapne.

Oh si, eso, los resultados. Ni Daphne ni Astoria. Daphne era indiferente, misteriosa e indomable como un thestral y Astoria brillante, amable y encantadora como un unicornio; si su vida dependiera de ello tal vez elegiría a Astoria pero los dragones no se casan con unicornios, se los comen. Eso es lo único que veía, desastre, si continuaba con el asunto de un compromiso arreglado todo sería un desastre.

¿Pero por que? si los bailes, los tés, los paseos por el jardín y por supuesto los complots habían hecho su trabajo y Astoria y los Greengrass eran su perfecta carta del triunfo para volver a la luminosa cumbre de la sociedad mágica. Tonterías, solo tonterías, el único problema era él... que él era un idiota... ¿y que si Astoria no aceleraba su corazón?... tal vez con el tiempo aprendería a amarla.

Draco miro de nuevo a sus padres, Narcissa acomodaba con elegancia el conjunto perfecto que había elegido para él en su cama mientras intercambiaba miradas de aprobación con Lucius. Amor. Ya esta lo había jodido todo pero sus padres lo entenderían, ahora solo quedaba decírselos, por que si él no lo decía ellos no lo sabrían. Su madre lo miro expectante y el supo que era ahora o nunca, ahora o terminaría casado, solo con un hijo y encerrado en la mansión hasta el fin de sus días arrepintiéndose.

\- ¡Lo siento! -las palabras por fin salieron de sus labios mientras su mirada gris se enfrentaba a la de sus padres ligeramente sorprendidos- sé que es una tontería pero no voy a casarme... no si no estoy enamorado- y ahí esta lo dijo ...lo más valiente y estúpido que ha hecho en su vida así que solo queda...desaparecer con un poof.

-Creí que nunca lo diría- hablo Narcissa mirando con nostalgia el bonito taje azul sobre la cama.

-Creí que esperaría para salir corriendo del altar- dijo Lucuis con un ligero toque de humor que solo su esposa pudo encontrar y compartir.

-¡Oh Lucius! nuestro Dragón no es tan dramático- replico ella sonriendo de buena gana, los últimos meses había sonreído mucho disfrutando el asunto del compromiso y ahora sus labios la habían traicionado de inmediato. Había sido un juego divertido.

-Y ¿de verdad preparaste esa cena con los Greengrass?- pregunto él con una desconfiada mirada de lado.

-Por supuesto- respondio Narcissa mientras su varita hacia una compleja floritura y las prendas en la cama volvían todas a sus cajones.

\- Erebo y Aura van a quejarse hasta el día de su muerte- aseguro Lucius, pensando en las conexiones perdidas, pero pensando ya en la inmensidad de nuevas posibilidades.

\- La verdad es que una pequeña parte de mi esperaba que funcionara, la pequeña Astoria de verdad miraba a Draco como algo más que un antiguo linaje y bóvedas rebosantes de oro- mientras decía eso conecto su mirada con la del reflejo de su esposo en el gran espejo de la habitación, ahí la comunicación fue más profunda pero frugal. De pronto las manos de la pareja se buscaron sin más preguntas y se dispusieron a salir.- ¡Kilas! té en el salón de las Hortensias, pronto...por favor- agrego al final sonando un poco fuera de lugar. Apegarse a las nuevas reglas era extraño.

Pero el elfo que apareció, tomo la orden con reverencia y desapareció más rápido que un parpadeo.

\- Astoria parece la mejor opción, pero es "demasiado brillante", he escuchado rumores que de verdad no me gustan- comentó Lucius mientas sus pasos resonaban en los amplios pasillos, a pesar de la nueva alfombra no importaban los cambios y los hechizos, el eco no desaparecía.

-Nadie puede fingir esa mirada, cariño, lo sé- aseguró Narcissa tratando de sacar el asunto del eco, el vacío y las alfombras de su mente.

-No cuestiono lo que sienta la jovencita, cuestiono la honestidad de su familia, los rumores hablan de una maldición sobre su linaje, una de las viejas y de las malas- Lucius abrió la puerta con automática caballerosidad que continuo cuando preparo la silla para su esposa y de la que solo fue consiente cuando Narcissa se sentó con una sonrisa complacida.

El elfo apareció entonces y el patriarca Malfoy tomo asiento mientras la criatura les servia un inusual té nocturno. Reprimiendo sus ganas de apurar al sirviente y destrozar su nueva conducta y propósitos, se centro en el salón y su decoración floral que eran casi deslumbrantes, Narcissa hizo un trabajo magistral al cambiar los oscuros y formales salones en estancias brillantes y elegantes, los cambios eran descaradamente antagónicos a la antigua estética de la mansión pero en realidad no podía decir que le molestaran. El cambio era bienvenido, un salón invadido de hortensias era mejor que un salón invadido fantasmas y malos recuerdos, que solo le gritarían que eran consecuencia de sus malas decisiones. Si, era hora de cambiar.

-Entonces tal vez Draco acaba de hacernos un gran favor - dijo ella mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios y se detenía un momento para disfrutar del aroma.- Delicioso.

Lucius también probó el té.

\- Cierto - dijo para referirse tanto a la decisión de su primogénito como para concordar con la descripción del té de Narcissa.- Gracias Kilas...ahora largo.

Bueno los cambios no son siempre fáciles.

Viernes 7 de Febrero 9:21 pm.

Había escuchado del bar entre las conversaciones de aurores veteranos, los rumores no eran de los buenos pero ¿a quien le importa? Eso es exactamente lo que necesitaba...un trago de locura.

Las ruedas de la maleta hacían un ruido lastimero mientras luchaban con el adoquin descuidado del callejón Knockturn, había pensado ya varias veces en abandonarla pero ahora la maleta era todo lo que tenía. Así que solo continuo su caminata mirando atentamente los letreros de los establecimientos, leyendo con atención toda clase de extraordinarias y peligrosas promesas. Hasta que dio con el lugar correcto y empujo la puerta con desesperada confianza, camino por el lugar seguido de su fiel maleta e ignorando las sorprendidas miradas y los extrañados susurros se sentó en la barra y pidió con decisión.

\- Un trago de locura.

El barista, un viejo mago de aspecto digno, lo miro de arriba a abajo.-¿Perdido pelirrojo?- cuestiono mirando con desconfianza al conocido "chico bueno" frente a el, Weasley y ademas Auror, la perfecta combinación para no estar aquí y mucho menos pedir ese trago.

-No, sé perfectamente donde estoy- Ron puso diez galeones y un knut, el precio exacto de la infame bebida que había ordenado, en la barra y conecto la mirada vacía y desesperada con el impertinente cantinero. Eso y la maleta. Mensaje recibido, corazón roto, eso puede pasarle a cualquiera y tal vez aun más a los chicos buenos.

\- Vale lo siento amigo, aun así no creo que...-

-¿Esas cosas pueden ser dobles?- preguntó Ron impaciente enterrando los galeones en su puño.

Bueno el podre tipo parece necesitarlo, pensó el cantinero y respondió.- No, pero no necesitan serlo, hoy vas a olvídalo todo y a pasarlo en grande.

Notas:Segundo capítulo logrado. Primero que nada gracias a los lectores del primer episodio y especialmente a muminSarita que se tomo el tiempo de dejarme un review y un par de consejos (no me lo creo yo he leído sus fics y son buenísimos *se desmaya*), en fin he revisado el capitulo anterior y este para corregir en lo posible mis errores, por lo que no duden en dejar sus criticas y consejos que siempre serán bienvenidos. Los acentos son mis temibles enemigos pero espero con la practica pronto entenderlos mejor.

Siento que la historia avance lento el Drinny estará aquí en el próximo capítulo y más sobre Hermione y...¿ sus malas decisiones? ¿o creen ustedes que actuó de la mejor manera con información equivocada?

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un trago de locura.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**Discleimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y supongo que de alguna multinacional con mucho dinero. Este fic esta escrito solo la con la intención de entretener y contiene personajes originales y bastante OC, por supuesto trato de ser fiel al canon pero recuerden que este fic contendrá Ron/Hermione y Draco/ Ginny -si, lo sé es una extraña convivencia de emparejamientos- por lo que el epilogo no sera tomado en cuanta y como su nombre lo dice contendrá mucha, mucha locura.

.

Viernes 7 de Febrero 9:23 pm.

Draco apareció con un moderado estallido justo frente a la puerta del bar pero no pudo abrirla, aun podía sentir una ligera molestia por haber usado la aparición para salir de la mansión y le tomo un par de respiraciones superar la sensación de asfixia. Solo los Malfoy's y los elfos vinculados a ellos podían aparecer en los terrenos de la mansión, salir era por decirlo de forma suave, un coñazo, gracias a un montón de barreras y protecciones fruto de la nueva paranoia de sus padres. Gracias señor oscuro.

Bien logar salir de la mansión sin despartirse fue un reto y abrir la puerta del bar fue casi una victoria, después de arruinarlo todo ahora necesitaba una noche de escape. Es mas tal vez esto le aclararía las ideas. El amor ¿es una tontería o algo de incalculable valor que debe ser protegido? Aun no ha bebido y ya esta pensando estupideces: hoy necesita algo muy fuerte y sabe lo que quiere, el bar no es ni en sueños lo suficientemente elegante para él pero hoy no es un día de vodka y whisky mucho menos uno de vinos de delicado bouque. Hoy quiere:

-Un trago de locura- pide seguro, buscando en sus bolsillos...que están vacíos. Él es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo mágico pero sus bolsillos están vacíos. Hay una pequeña crisis en su interior pero su rostro no denota ni una duda, ya lo resolverá, y espera paciente la repuesta del barista.

-Es el día en que los lobos y los corderos quieren beber-habla divertido el hombre viejo del otro lado de la barra.

Draco no entiende.

-¿Me llamas a mi lobo o cordero...?- pregunta el rubio controlando su molestia, no es que pueda pedir ese trago en otro bar- ¡Weasley! - exclama sorprendido cuando nota a un pelirrojo taciturno a su lado en la barra.

-Se los sirvo, si beben juntos- propone oficialmente encantado el viejo cantinero.

-Jodete- es la respuesta automática de Draco que hace puños las manos, mientras recuerda la ausencia de galeones en sus bolsillos y la imposibilidad de encontrar ese trago en otro lugar. "Un trago de locura" no solo promete olvido y desinhibición, "un trago de locura" promete cambio y revolución, amado desastre, anheladas respuestas; hay un montón de rumores y no todos con finales felices aun así se dice que cada persona que ha pedido el trago opina lo mismo: _no me arrepiento de nada_.

-Por mi esta bien- responde átono Weasley.

Mirandole bien la pobre comadreja tiene una pinta lamentable pero difícil de explicar, su aspecto no es malo pero su aura es depresiva y su rostro es peor que el de un perro al que le han dado una patada. Normalmente el tendría muchas ganas de burlarse de él pero no las encuentra. Mira la maleta a su lado y no puede evitar sorprenderse ¿Le boto Grenger? ¿Dónde esta Potter? Esos pensamientos hacen a Draco formular un montón de agudas y malvadas replicas pero antes de mencionar alguna su mirada se cruza la de Ron. Hay tanta tristeza, nunca había visto los ojos de Weasley tan vacíos y eso que habían estado en el mismo espacio en terribles momentos (suspiro). Si no hay desafío no es divertido. Así que Draco solo asiente en acuerdo, el también necesita mucho ese trago, el barista sonríe complacido mientras la comadreja hace un gesto especialmente estúpido de sorpresa.

-Tú pagaras- es lo único que puede decir el rubio mientras se sienta con elegancia a un banco de distancia de Weasley.

El barista saca sin ceremonia dos viales debajo de la barra,la presentación muestra que eso es más una poción que un cóctel, el líquido es violeta y desprende aros de vapor cuando el viejo cantinero los descorcha con una sonrisa misteriosa, con sorprendente habilidad para la edad que aparenta, el barista aparece de la nada dos copas y con teatrales pero elegantes movimientos sirve dos tragos y los pone frete a sus caras; los rumores dicen que este bonito líquido violeta es la rara mezcla de un _confundus_, veritacerum, _revelo ego_, peper up, _obliviate_ y _exaltatus_.

Sus manos se mueven automáticamente para tomar las copas, Draco mira fascinado el cristalino color antes de llevarse el trago a los labios, mientras que Ron toma con velocidad y rudeza la elegante copa que parece de pronto muy pequeña en sus manos, un shot y debería ser todo; pero el cantinero pone su mano sobre la copa del pelirrojo y le hace un gesto para que pague las pociones antes de que se las beban. Draco temió por un momento que Weasley se negara pero no lo hizo, varios galeones y dos kunts tintinearon en la barra y no hubo más temores ni dudas ¿Quien diría que alguna vez un Weasley pagaría los tragos por que un Malfoy dejo la cartera en casa? Y por cierto que bien olía esta cosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Y tu por que estas aquí amigo?- pregunta el rubio con una boba sonrisa a su compañero en la barra.

-¿Por qué?...por que ella me detesta... y yo la amo tanto- responde melancólico el pelirrojo recargado en la barra, mientras sus ojos llorosos contemplan como su copa tiembla en su mano. Que extraño el recuerda su intención de beber rápidamente pero al final solo pudo darle un sorbo a su extraño trago.

-Eso tan común que es casi patético- dice el rubio con sorpresa mal disimulada, pero agrega con genuina duda -¿No te dijo tu madre que nadie es tan bueno como para merecer tus lagrimas?

Ron abre los ojos muy grandes en señal de sorpresa y siente una ligera calidez en el corazón -_nadie merece mis lagrimas_-, pero el pelirrojo se levanta de la barra y sonríe tristemente mientras le da otro trago a su bebida violeta.

-No, claro que no, mi madre... no lo sé... mi madre diría mas bien cosas como: es TÚ culpa.

-¡¿Que mierda?!- Draco se atraganta un poco con su bebida, pero devuelve la copa a la barra con un movimiento elegante.

-Y ¿por que, señorito perfecto bebe conmigo?- pregunta Ron no queriendo concentrarse en sus tristes y difusos pensamientos ¿No bebía para olvidar?¿Qué quería olvidar?

-Exactamente por que...soy estúpido- contesta su compañero de juerga, con una confiada y brillante sonrisa. Y Ron no puede evitar pensar que era un bastardo muy apuesto, perfecto para Hermione, alguien mejor para Hermione... ¿quién era Hermione? Sin saber de las cavilaciones de su compañero Draco sigue hablando y por fin sus ojos grises brillaron con confusión y tristeza.- Había encontrado la solución a todos mis problemas y aun más importante, los de mi familia... pero no pude concretarlo, no pude hacerlo, por que soy estúpido- termina afirmando con simpleza el rubio y Ron no pudo evitar reír.

-Concretar- Ron tiene que repetir entre risitas- concretar, que palabra tan... concretar- y vuelve a estallar en risas mientras da el ultimo trago a su copa para vaciarla.

-Boda arreglada, a eso me refiero con concretar- dice serio el rubio mientras contempla su bebida con cierto aire dramático pero demasiado teatral para el gusto de Ron, sería el perfecto rostro para el anuncio de una bebida costosa, le da cierta grima pero no la suficiente para alejarse de su inesperado compañero de copas ¿por que estaban bebiendo juntos no es así?

-¡Oh amigo¡ ¿la chica es tan horrible?- pregunta Ron por fin volviendo a poner los brazos sobre la barra y recostándose en pose melancólica.

-¿Qué? no, claro que no- responde Draco abandonando su pose dramática de cartel de bebida cara.

-Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?- pregunta Ron complacido de que el nombre Hermione y tristeza en su mente se desvanecieran un poco.

-Que no la amo... - responde tranquilamente el rubio mientras bebe hasta las ultimas gotas de su trago, cuando por fin coloca la copa vacía en la barra con un delicado tintineo Draco abre los ojos con sorpresa- vaya esta cosa funciona. Me tomo semanas poder decírselo a mis padres y escapar de la cena de compromiso.

-¡No es cierto, amigo! eso no se le hace a una chica, espera que te atrapen sus padres o sus hermanos- dice Ron con los primeros indicios de verdadero buen humor desde que bebió su trago-,señor perfecto, se burla de mi amor pero no se casa por que quiere enamorarse.

-¿No te dije ya que soy estúpido?-dice con obviedad el rubio mientras se cambia de banco para estar más cerca de su compañero de copas.

\- ¡Ah cierto!- acepta Ron con naturalidad pero luego frunce el ceño y dice- pero no amigo, eso no es estupidez es valor.

Draco suspira y aunque ha escuchado al pelirrojo su mente embotada solo logra cuestionar -¿Por que me dices señor perfecto?

-Por que de eso tienes cara- responde con gracia y seguridad Ron pero luego agrega- y de imbécil arrogante también, pero seguro no te gustaría que te llamara así.

-Es cierto- concuerda Draco con elocuencia y antes de que pueda decir más, el pelirrojo deprimido vuelve a hablar.

-¿Y qué le falto a la chica que dejaste plantada?- pregunta Ron, contemplando con nostalgia su copa vacía y aunque no lo diga su mente no puede evitar formular la pregunta ¿y que me falta a mi para ser elegido por...? ¿por quien? cada vez es más difícil recordar por que esta aquí, pero la tristeza aun no desaparece.

Esa es una pregunta que obviamente Draco no respondería, pero la poción en su sistema y la mirada de su interlocutor hacen que no tenga ningún reparo en contestar con sinceridad -Supongo que nada, supongo que fuego ¿Sabes?... ella es... tan buena y brillante como un unicornio rodeado de hadas.

-¿Y debo suponer que no te gustan los unicornios y las hadas?- comenta divertido Ron, encantado de olvidar sus problemas para cotillear sobre los de alguien más.

-Ten por seguro que ahora los detesto, ¿y tu que me dices? ¿cómo es la chica que te hace llorar?- pregunta el rubio sin malicia,cosa que es de hecho raro para el,- anda dime antes de que esta cosa funcione por completo- agrega curioso y divertido. Es raro, hace tanto que no se divertía.

Ron no esta contento de tener que hablar de ello pero las palabras salen sin filtro de su boca -Todo en ella es perfecto, es tan lista, decida y hermosa. Siempre sabe que hacer y siempre busca hacer lo correcto...tiene tantos sueños y metas...pero creo que yo no soy una de ellas- finaliza el pelirrojo con desdén, aun recuerda la mirada decepcionada y la ira de ... ¿quien? Aunque todo es cada vez más confuso, al final solo esta seguro de una cosa: _él no se merecía nada de eso_.

-Pues suena como una sabelotodo mandona - opina Draco con impulsividad - ¿Y por que...

-¡Ella es maravillosa! - salta Ron con ardor de inmediato, aunque la persona que defiende es apenas una sombra en sus recuerdos.

Draco se sorprende pero no se ofende por la pasión del pelirrojo al defender a su amada, es bonito ¿no? ¿el podría defender a alguien así?. _El quiere defender a alguien así_. - Bueno eso es lo que tú piensas, pero no todos somos iguales- comenta el pensativo rubio al impulsivo pelirrojo.

\- No, supongo que no, y ¿cual es tu tipo, señor perfecto?- pregunta Ron mientras su estallido se apaga.

A estas alturas Draco ya no se preocupa por el tonto apodo, y la verdad es que no tiene muy claro cual es su verdadero nombre y simplemente responde con sinceridad - Alguien que luche a mi lado, y contra mi si es necesario... alguien que quiera volar conmigo y que no me abandone cuando todo se ponga mal. Quiero lo que tienen mis padres pero mejor.

Ron no se esperaba tal respuesta, fue profundo y verdadero, la persona a su lado de verdad empieza a agradarle.- Dile eso a cualquier chica y vendrá corriendo- opina divertido.

-No creo que funcione así, señor enamorado,- dice Draco dándole el también un apodo a su compañero de copas; pero continua hablando - si tus consejos de amor fueran tan buenos no te habrían abandonado.

Los animo de Ron se apagan de nuevo y solo responde. - Es cierto.

-Vale lo lamento, soy estúpido y malvado- trata de disculparse el rubio, dijo lo anterior sin pensar pero tampoco es que sea una mentira, ¿de verdad es estúpido y malvado?...

-No lo lamentes, es cierto- dice Ron entrando de nuevo en estado depresivo - no soy bueno... no lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

\- ¡Tonterías!- dice Draco realmente molesto por la pasividad del pelirrojo- ¿por que te boto la señorita mandona?

-Eso no importa- responde Ron oficialmente cerrado- ¿por que no te vas y me dejas solo, señor perfecto?-. Si, la soledad le sentaría muy bien, piensa Ron ¿por que no termina de hacer efecto de una vez por todas esa maldita cosa y la tristeza desaparece?

Draco se niega a dejar al tipo solo y dice:

\- Apuesto todo lo que hay en mis bolsillos a que no fue tu culpa.

Ron se sorprende y recuerda por que el tipo de al lado comenzaba a agradarle. -¿Cómo podrías saber eso?- pregunta.

-No haces mas que hablar bien de alguien que te boto con una maleta a la calle- dice el rubio mirando con desdén la maleta junto al banco del pelirrojo- y tienes una cara de chico bueno que no puedes con ella ¿sabes?

-¡Ah, como tu la de imbécil arrogante!

Los dos rompen a carcajadas y al final Ron responde la pregunta del rubio.

-Ella cree que le fui infiel- confiesa por fin Ron, mientras que Draco solo sube las cejas en un gesto incrédulo y divertido.

\- Sabes, mis bolsillos están vacíos, pero ahora va en serio, apuesto que no lo hiciste.

Ron se ríe de buena gana, no sabe que es más gracioso ¿que el tipo a su lado, con pinta de pijo, no tenga dinero en sus bolsillos? ó ¿que ese mismo tipo, un completo desconocido- ¿es a caso un desconocido?-, confié en el?

-Claro que no lo hice, pero...- responde Ron seguro, aunque en este punto sus recuerdos son de verdad borrosos- pero... sé que ella de verdad debe tener buenas razones para creer que lo hice.

-Entonces no debe ser tan lista como dices- opina Draco con un gesto descuidado.

-Ella lo es... es solo que...- Ron no sabe que decir y las ganas de defender a su borrosa novia se difuminan como sus recuerdos- este es un mal entendido y... ¡esta maldita cosa ya me hizo olvidar los detalles!

-Si no es verdad lo del engaño y ella es una chica lista, entonces van a arreglarlo todo ¿no?- concluye Draco con su hábil mente que ama descifrar posibilidades aun en estas circunstancias, saber eso hace entonces que surjan algunas dudas que no puede evitar expresar. - Van a arreglarlo todo, entonces... ¿por que estas en verdad aquí, señor enamorado? ¿por que has pedido este trago?

Entonces Ron tiene una revelación ¿Por que huyo a beber en lugar de explicarle todo?... estaba herido si, herido otra vez. Y no quería volver a estarlo, no quería sentirse así de tonto siempre.-Vine por que...por que no sé si vale la pena arreglarlo, ella no confió ni un poco en mi ¿Tú que harías, señor perfecto?

-¡Oh!, eso suena complicado hay tanto que considerar- dice Draco asombrado pero complacido de por fin ver algo de orgullo brillando en la mirada azul de su compañero de copas.- Pero lo que haría yo no importa, por que tú eres tú, y debes decidir por ti mismo lo que te hará feliz a ti- Ron mira asombrado al rubio así que Draco se explica con una sonrisa- ¿Fui al psicólogo sabes? Dicen cosas increíbles y a veces funcionan.

-Ok del bar a Saint Mungo- dice Ron divertido pero al final la idea no parece tan descabellada, es tan razonable, tan... como ella...¡argh! - ¿Por que ni siquiera esta cosa me hace dejar de pensar en ella?- pregunta al fin frustrado.

-Para empezar ni siquiera sabemos como funciona el trago, señor enamorado. O tal vez es eso, tu mismo lo dijiste, la amas demasiado- comenta el rubio mirando las copas vacías en la barra.

-¿Entonces debo sencillamente perdonarla?-cuestiona Ron angustiado.

-No lo dije para que pienses que debes volver con ella- explica Draco rodando los ojos.- Ya sabes mi opinión, hagas lo que hagas que sea por ti mismo y nadie más.

Ron escucha el confiado discurso del rubio y no puede evitar pensar y decir - ¿Por mi? no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que hice algo por mi.

Draco abandona la seriedad y ríe.- Eso si que no puedo creerlo, todos somos egoístas.

-Pues mi vida es... complicada, señor perfecto.

-Aun así, olvidarse de uno mismo por los demás es estúpido y nunca hace feliz a nadie, te lo digo por experiencia- opina Draco con amargura.-El egoísmo no es tan malo como todos piensan- completa ensimismado.

-Vaya, señor perfecto, ¿tiene recuerdos tristes?- cuestiona Ron sorprendido y divertido, la tristeza con la que llego al bar es cada vez más tenue y otros pensamientos que siempre estuvieron en el fondo de su mente se hacen cada vez más fuertes.

-Un montón de ellos- confirma Draco pero su seguridad no decae- pero no voy a permitir que me definan nunca mas ¿Fui al psicólogo recuerdas?-agrega divertido.

Ron solo puede decir entre risitas -Como si eso de verdad eso funcionara.

-Pues lo hace- responde divertido Draco.

-Debes volver y decirle que te ha timado, señor perfecto, pues aun después de todo estas en un bar huyendo de un compromiso arreglado.

Draco escucha al pelirrojo y se ríe de buena gana, hace demasiado que no se sentía tan libre, feliz y cómodo.-Lo importante es que no lo hice ¿no?

-Supongo, lo importante es no arrepentirse- dice Ron, mientras hace un gesto de brindis con su copa vacía.

Draco corresponde el gesto mientras pregunta -¿Te arrepientes de mucho, señor enamorado?

-La verdad es que no,- reflexiona el pelirrojo- no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho, pero si de cosas que no me he atrevido a hacer.

\- Y ¿qué te ha impedido hacerlas?- pregunta Draco, mientras que el mismo cuestionamiento llena su mente ¿que le impide hacer esas locuras que siempre rondan tras su racionalidad?

\- A estas alturas no lo sé- responde Ron con naturalidad, pasando el brazo por la espalda del rubio, acercándolo para decirle en confidencia - no sé por que no estoy jugando para los Cannons ¡al diablo para el equipo que sea!

-Tal vez por que eres terrible- le reta con humor Draco, que se aleja un poco pero no se deshace del brazo de su compañero. Por alguna razón el cantinero sonríe complacido, aunque esta lejos y seguramente no puede escucharlos.

-¡No lo soy!- responde de inmediato Ron- aunque ahora que lo pienso, si un poco inseguro. Oh Merlin me están llegando unos recuerdos muy vergonzosos de mi haciendo terribles atajadas, con el uniforme de Gryffindor.

-¿Gryffindor?...¡Iugh!- se queja el rubio pero no puede evitar reírse.

-¡Oh déjame adivinar, imbécil arrogante, Slytherin!

-Por siempre- acepta orgulloso el rubio y los dos vuelven a romper en carcajadas.- Pero estabas a punto de decirme ¿por que no estas vistiendo el horrible uniforme naranja de los Cannons?

El buen humor de Ron vuelve a pincharse y contesta- Hace dos meses me llegaron cartas de reclutamiento de varios equipos de quidditch, incluso de los Cannons, pero sé que no las enviaron por mi...

-¿Cómo?- pregunta extrañado el rubio.

-Esperan que lleve a alguien conmigo- aclara Ron aunque le es difícil buscar ese recuerdo en concreto, y la mente de Draco comienza de nuevo a trazar todo tipo de esquemas y posibilidades.

\- Entiendo, y el ¿no va?

\- Claro que no, ese no es su sueño- responde seguro Ron mientras su mente se esfuerza, sin resultado, en darle rostro a ese buen amigo y compañero.

\- Pero el tuyo si, entonces ve y tómalo- dice con contundencia el rubio mientras llama con un gesto al cantinero.

Ron reflexiona profundamente las ultimas palabra del rubio, y tras exprimir su confusa mente responde. -Creo que si no lo hago es por que soy auror.

Auror, la palabra no le sienta bien a Draco, el rubio se llena de confusos recuerdos de juicios, cadenas y miradas de menosprecio. Aun así, o tal vez precisamente por los malos recuerdos, dice - ¿Y qué? yo tomaría cualquier oportunidad y la haría mía ... ¿ser auror es tu sueño?

Ron queda totalmente pensativo hasta que esconde su rostro confuso en la barra y sus brazos- No presiones, señor perfecto.

-Es verdad, lo siento.

.

.

.

Viernes 7 de Febrero 9:32 pm.

El aliento de Ginny forma nubecillas de vapor mientras corre para abrir la puerta de la madrigera y llegar espectacularmente a tiempo a la sagrada cena de de los viernes, sin embargo no hay bullicio y deliciosos aromas saliendo de la cocina. No hay sagrada cena, cuando por fin la pelirroja llega a la cocina Molly y Arthur discuten por lo bajo y no hay ni rastro de sus hermanos.

-Ya veras como todo se arreglara, Ron jamas...

-¡No importa lo que haga Ron!... ella no lo perdonara...

La tensión en el aire trae a Ginny terribles y no tan lejanos recuerdos, cuando las viejas tablas del piso de la madrigera suenan y anuncian la presencia de la pequeña pelirroja sus padres levantan la mirada para verla. Y todo vuelve a ser como hace tres meses, cuando le dijo a su madre que lo suyo con Harry no estaba funcionando, la mirada de su madre es la misma: abrumadoramente insatisfecha. Después de la noticia inicial Molly entro en una perpetua negación, afirmando que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Harry y Ginny volvieran, los comentarios y consejos para empujarla a ello no habían cesado e incluso comenzaban a hacerla dudar de vez en cuando.

-No puedo creer que se las arreglen para hacer todo tan mal- reclama Molly mientras su padre la toma del brazo con gestos tranquilizantes y conciliadores.

-Yo...-la voz le sale insegura a la pequeña pelirroja- ¿qué esta pasando ahora?- cuestiona recuperando su valor y confianza.

-Es lo que a mi me gustaría saber- dice un poco más tranquila la matriarca Weasley- ¡¿que demonios le pasa por la cabeza a Ron?!- cuestiona volviendo a estallar.

-¿Papi?- cuestiona Ginny tratando de encontrar alguien más tranquilo con quien comunicarse

-Hermione nos a informado que encontró... unas fotos terribles...que parecen indicar que...- dice Arthur tratando de asimilarlo el mismo.

-¡Ron la esta engañando ¿puedes creer que el pequeño cretino...?!

Los Gritos de Molly llegan claramente a la mente de Ginny pero lo primero que quiere hacer es reírse, tomando en cuanta el estado de animo actual en la cocina esa no debe ser la mejor idea, así que en su lugar hecha un rápido vistazo al reloj y sale apresuradamente de la cocina diciendo.

-Debo hablar con Hermione.

-¡Eso es, convencela de... !

Pero Ginny no oye mas y sale de la casa donde el aire frío la hace respirar con tranquilidad, alejarse es tan tranquilizador. Y desaparece con un pop rumbo a la casa de Ron y Hermione para tratar de entender todo esto.

Notas:hola, antes que nada una disculpa por demorar tanto con el capitulo, fue más largo y difícil de lo que esperaba. En el próximo episodio veremos más de Ginny y Hermione, tal vez más de la platica -no homo XD- de Draco y Ron.

No olviden dejar sus criticas y comentarios, nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un trago de locura.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**Discleimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y supongo que de alguna multinacional con mucho dinero. Este fic esta escrito solo la con la intención de entretener y contiene personajes originales y bastante OC, por supuesto trato de ser fiel al canon pero recuerden que este fic contendrá Ron/Hermione y Draco/ Ginny -si, lo sé es una extraña convivencia de emparejamientos- por lo que el epilogo no sera tomado en cuanta y como su nombre lo dice contendrá mucha, mucha locura.

.

Viernes 7 de Febrero 9:35 pm.

Dejando de lado lo maleducado que era aparecerse en una casa sin anunciarse, Ginny piso con confianza las duelas del impecable departamento de Ron y Hermione mientras hablaba animadamente.

-No entiendo de que tonterías habla mamá, así que he venido a hablar con ustedes...- el silencio reina en el apartamento y la confianza de Ginny flaquea pero trata de no demostrarlo-¿Ron?...¿Mione?...

\- No necesitas llamarlo a él- Hermione dice sin moverse desde uno de los sillones de la sala.

Ginny suspira aliviada y se acerca-¿Qué pasa con el tonto malentendido del que me hablaron mis padres? Dijeron algo totalmente absurdo sobre unas fotos. Mione sabes que no debes decirle ese tipo de cosa a mamá, se pone aterradora...

-¡Para!...yo... solo trate de decirle la verdad, explicarle... por que...

Hermione es una llorosa y despeinada chica en un sillón, aun así Ginny no puede asimilar una ruptura y solo puede decir animada.-Es la peor broma del mundo, Ron te ama.

-Por que no lo compruebas por ti misma- exige Hermione desolada mientras se hace ovillo en el sillón y se aguanta las lagrimas con orgullo.

Ginny se acerca sin miedo a la mesa, y antes que las fotos mira el anillo de compromiso de Hermione en la mesa. No puede creer que se lo quitara, sin importar la razón Ron no debió tomarlo bien, aun recuerda lo mal que fingía no estar cansado hasta la extenuación mientras tenía trabajos secretos para comprarlo, lo mucho que practico el cursi discurso con el que planeaba proponerse y como nada salio según sus planes pero aun así les dijo a todos con la más grande sonrisa que Hermione había aceptado. Ron y engaño es lo más absurdo, ni siquiera podía mentir decentemente. Ginny por fin ve las fotos que reproducen una y otra vez un romántico abrazo frente al teatro D'lumiere y las reconoce de inmediato, cualquier mago las reconocería de inmediato, entonces las emociones comienzan a bullir dentro de ella y la ira y la diversión son las más prominentes.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Ron?- pregunta antes de estallar.

-No lo hagas tu también, no me pidas que lo perdone- dice Hermione superando la tristeza con ira.

-¿El te pidió perdón?- cuestiona Ginny con la respiración acelerada y las ideas bullendo.

-Ni siquiera fue capaz de hacerlo, él tomo la maleta que preparé y se fue sin explicar nada...-explica Hermione ofendida.

-¿¡Le preparaste una maleta...!?- la tranquilidad de la pelirroja se rompe y entonces solo puede pensar en irse, por supuesto que Ron también debió pensar en irse.

-¿Que se supone que debía hacer? no hay explicación que justifique lo que me hizo... ¿que hubieras hecho tu si Harry...?

-No se trata de ningún modo de Harry y yo- lo ultimo que necesita Ginny es pensar en su fallido noviazgo ahora, así que solo puede pensar en las severas palabras de Hermione ¿Por qué nunca había visto lo inflexible que era?.-¿Lo que te hizo?- cuestiona la pelirroja oficialmente enojada pero se domina y continua- solo quiero saber una cosa Hermione ¿de donde salieron las fotos?

\- ¿De dónde mas?... del desastre de papeles que Ron trae del Departamento de aurores a la casa- explica la llorosa castaña que combate a la tristeza que la invade con indignación- ¡por que Ron no puede mantener ordenado el apartamento ni por su vida...!

Pero la ira no es el mejor sentimiento que mostrar a Ginny en estos momentos, mucho menos por un motivo tan absurdo, ahora la pelirroja solo puede pensar en el paradero y la tristeza de su hermano. Ron siempre esta tratando de hacer feliz a Hermione, siempre tiene tiempo para ella y siempre escucha lo que tiene que decir; fue mirando como su hermano se esforzaba por Hermione que Ginny encontró insuficientes el tiempo y esfuerzo que Harry le dedicaba a su relación. Para el chico que vivió siempre parecía haber algo más importante que su ya garantizada novia. Y Ginny podía entender no ser la prioridad de Harry pero no se iba a quedar ahí más tiempo haciendo malabares para captar su atención, no soportaría más citas truncadas y conversaciones ausentes que solo prosperaban cuando los "más urgentes y nobles" intereses de Harry estaban involucrados.

Pero volviendo a la actualidad Ginny solo pudo decir indignada. -Pues nadie te pidió que ordenaras...

-No puedo creer que te molestes conmigo después de lo que Ron...-contesta Hermione agraviada y confusa, ella siempre había apoyado a Ginny y ambas se llevaban muy bien.

-Nos vemos Hermione- es lo único que puede decir Ginny mientras camina a la chimenea y toma un puño de polvos flu para dejar el lugar. La pelirroja es consiente que tiene que irse antes de arruinar su fracturada amistad con Hermione pero sobre todo y más importante encontrar a Ron donde quiera que este.

-Entiendo que es tu hermano y lo amas, pero no puedes culparme de sus errores si el tenía cualquier problema conmigo teníamos que haberlo hablado ...

\- ¿Como tu hablaste con él cuando te encontraste las fotos?-cuestiona Ginny con sarcasmo y el puño en alto.

-Yo quería hablar él simplemente se fue- se defiende la despeinada castaña.

\- ¡Tu le preparaste una maleta y lo sacaste de tu vida!, tomaste una decisión y la aplicaste, eso lo que haces siempre. Y el resto no tenemos oportunidad de repica, por que tu siempre tienes la razón ¿no?- dice Ginny mientras su estallido se apaga hasta volverse decepción.

-Gin...¿por que...?

-Nos vemos- termina la pelirroja mientras su puño cae y murmura- Callejón Diagon.

Y Hermione se quedo aun más confundida y devastada.

Viernes 7 de Febrero 9:45 pm.

Astoria tiene en la cara la perfecta sonrisa de muñeca de la que su madre esta tan orgullosa y no puede evitar formular mil pretextos para el retraso de los Malfoy a cada minuto que pasa, pero es oficial, los sirvientes han comenzado a murmurar y su padre mira el gran reloj del recibidor como si quisiera romperlo, pensándolo bien hace rato escucho un crack no muy tranquilizador así que quizá ya lo hizo. Tal vez para la gente común un retraso de quince minutos no significa nada pero bajo las reglas de la perfecta etiqueta social del mundo mágico son una afrenta terrible, aun más para un evento tan excepcional como es...como lo era... este.

-Tal vez...-comienza Astoria tratando de compartir los mejores pretextos que se le han ocurrido. Draco, solo puede pensar en la a veces bonita a veces seductora sonrisa de Draco.

-¡No!- la detiene furibundo su padre.

\- Desmontenlo todo, hoy no habrá cena- ordena con frialdad Aura al elfo domestico más cercano, la pequeña criatura asiente y se esfuma.

Las manos de Astoria tiemblan y sus ojos se humedecen, Daphne le da la mano y propone sin convicción pero con toda la intención de apoyar a su hermana. -Tal vez deberíamos mandar una lechuza...

-¡No!- vuelve a decir contundente Erebo- ¡esto no volverá a mencionarse nunca!

Astoria rompe en llanto y sube las escaleras a la mayor velocidad que su elegante vestido gris perla le permite.

Entonces Daphne puede dejar caer la mascara de tranquilidad y enfrenta a sus padres.

-Nosotros vamos a olvidar esto, de eso estoy segura, pero prométeme padre que los Malfoy no lo olvidaran jamás.

-De eso puedes estar segura mi querida hija- asegura Erebo controlando su rabia para que los engranes del reloj dejen de hacer esos desagradables crujidos.

\- Esos malditos después de la maravillosa oportunidad que les ofrecimos...- se queja amargamente Aura y el pobre reloj no puede soportar mas y la alfombra se llena de astillas y engranes.

Viernes 7 de Febrero 9:47 pm.

El ultimo vistazo que echo Ginny al reloj Weasley mostraba a Ron como "perdido" y el improvisado plan que ha fraguado, mientras huía de Hermione, es hacer un sencillo hechizo de búsqueda en el callejón Diagon y ¿por que no? en el callejón Knockturn; y si no había resultado alguno pues iría al departamento de Harry ... ugh ... mejor no pensar en eso. La vida nocturna del callejón Diagon no era demasiada así que Ginny blande su varita con precisión pero no se extraña al no encontrar resultados, con desconfianza se acerca a Knockturn y repite con eficacia pero sin esperanza el hechizo así que grande es su sorpresa al ver un hilo dorado salir de la punta de su varita e internarse en los recovecos del oscuro callejón.

¿Qué demonios hacia Ron? bueno no era el momento de quejarse sino de ir con su hermano, así que Ginny junta todo su valor Gryffindor e imprudentemente se aleja de las bonitas y brillantes tiendas del callejón Diagon para internarse en el sombrío y mal afamado callejón Knockturn. Ginny esperaba locales sombríos y descuidados, tal vez gente sospechosa y encapuchada, pero Knockturn es ligeramente bulliciosa y se atrevería a decir que sobriamente elegante; parecía mucho más luminosa y concurrida ahora que de día cuando ella se había aventurado a dar ocasionales y curiosos vistazos. Nadie se extraña de ver una pelirroja siguiendo un hilo dorado por el callejón.

El cantinero no sabia si era oro blanco, plata o acero, eso si debía pesar por lo menos veinte gramos y ese era un zafiro ¿no? o podía ser acaso...¿un diamante azul?. El chico Malfoy se había sacado uno de los gemelos con calma y lo había puesto sobre la barra después de llamarlo.

-¿Puedes darme una botella de étincelle de vie por esto?

¿Era a caso una broma? a pesar de que la étincelle de vie era una conocida bebida costosa, la pequeña joya seguro valía al menos diez botellas o seguramente toda una caja de ellas. Al ver la cara de duda del cantinero Draco se saco el otro gemelo mientras que el viejo no quería ni imaginar cuanto valían juntas esas cosas, ni que pasaría si las aceptaba.- Estas loco chico, no voy a aceptar esas cosas tu padre me mataría

-¿Papá?- cuestiono con inocente duda el rubio- el puede poner caras aterradoras pero no lastimaría a nadie... por unos gemelos... por estos gemelos -asegura el chico después de pensarlo un instante y parecía satisfecho con su razonamiento.-Solo quiero una botella de buen vino.

\- Señor perfecto no tienes que empeñar tus reliquias familiares, yo puedo pagar- intervino por fin Ron que tampoco parecía encantado con el método de pago del rubio.

\- Pero no es necesario, y los gemelos son una baratija tengo cientos- explica Draco genuinamente confundido por el, a su parecer, exagerado valor que le daban a un par de joyitas.

Entonces el cantinero entendió que de verdad los gemelos eran calderilla para el chico Malfoy así que no dejo pasar la oportunidad.- Bien, entonces los tomare, de todos modos recordaras todo lo has hecho hoy y no vas a meterme en problemas más tarde, chico mimado.

-Ese es el peor negocio que he visto, señor perfecto, no se si eres tonto o mimado- se queja amargamente Ron al ver al cantinero guardarse sonriente los gemelos en el bolsillo y perderse por un momento en una habitación contigua para volver con una botella.

-En serio no es nada y es que no puedo aceptar que tú pagues todo, no es mi estilo.- explica el rubio y agrega divertido.- Además supongo que ser un poco mimado es un defecto de los hijos únicos.

Antes de que Ron pueda responder una bella mujer pone la mano en el hombro de Draco y pregunta con su mejor acto de coquetería.- ¿No necesitan estos apuestos caballeros algo de compañía?

La impresionante rubia no pierde el tiempo y acaricia también la cara de Ron que no puede evitar mirar el pronunciado escote de la...¿dama? Bueno es muy obvio que dama no es y la verdad es que el pelirrojo esta muy incomodo con su toque y atenciones pero no sabe como decirlo, es la primera vez que una mujer, sin importar su profesión, le coquetea tan descaradamente pero bueno es también es su primera vez en un bar de mala -realmente mala- fama.

-No, muchas gracias no requerimos sus servicios- dice Draco con naturalidad mientras evita el contacto de la mujer y descorcha con elegancia la botella que le dio el cantinero.

La mujer hace un puchero y esta vez concentra sus coqueteos en el rubio.-Vamos cariño no te arrepentirás...

-La que se va a arrepentirse eres tú si me tocas- dice el rubio rechazando todo contacto y dirigiendole a la mujer una helada mirada de sus ojos grises.

-Huy que carácter, por eso tienes problemas amorosos, -se queja la mujer dejando a Draco y tomando la mano de Ron -¿Y tú que me dices guapo, buscas algo de diversión?

Normalmente Ron no sabría que hacer y decir en tan complicada situación pero gracias a la bebida en su sistema es simplemente honesto.- Definitivamente no esa clase de diversión señorita. Es usted tan hermosa, pero no creo juntos nos divirtiéramos ni un poco, no solo por lo que yo siento sino también por lo que usted siente, no debería dar algo tan valioso tan fácilmente.

La bella mujer sonríe nunca había sido rechazada tan amablemente, el dulce pelirrojo le agrada más que el rubio.- Entiendo, deberías aprender de tu amigo, señor hielo.

-No voy a disculparme, pero déjame decirte que es triste que la unica razón por la que se me acerquen sea el dinero ¿No crees? - dice nostálgico el rubio mientras sirve tres copas. La mujer acepta la copa y a ella le gustaría considerarla como una disculpa. El rubio sigue hablando- puedo entender la transacción consensuada de un rato de placer pero no estoy para nada interesado.

El chico parece ahora más triste que molesto y a la mujer comienza a agradarle también.- Con esa cara, dudo que el dinero sea la unica razón por la que las chicas se te acercan- habla animada la bella rubia mientras da un beso en la mejilla a cada chico...pero se queda ahí un momento entre sus rostros y dice en voz terriblemente baja.- Y solo para que no se preocupen, yo solo doy a mis clientes unas "gotas de lujuria" y desaparezco de ahí.

La mujer se aleja con un giño y se lleva en sus manos la copa.-Gracias por la étincelle de vie.

Ginny no esta sorprendida de que el destino al que la llevo su hechizo de rastreo sea un bar, pero cuando entra y mira a la distinguida y seria clientela algo parece no encajar, en primer lugar por que vendría Ron a un bar de Knockturn y ¿no a cualquier otro?...pero los pensamientos de Ginny son interrumpidos cuando ve una cabellera rojo Weasley en el fondo del bar y alcanza a distinguir alguien junto a ella,el hombre numero dos es un problema, pero la mujer coqueteando con ambos es una catástrofe...bueno una pasajera pues la voluptuosa mujer se aleja. Ahora el problema es que obviamente Ron esta ahogando su tristeza y compartiendo sus penas con Harry y ella no esta lista para enfrentar aun a su ex novio. Ella quiere ayudar pero quizás lo mejor sea irse. Pero la escena completa llega a sus pensamientos y el plan de irse se desvanece, por que el hombre numero dos no es Harry, es un rubio de manierismos elegantes y sonrisa deslumbrante...la mente de Ginny tarda un poco en asimilarlo pero al final llega a la más lógica y posible conclusión: Ron se esta tomando unos tragos con el gemelo bueno de Draco Malfoy.

Notas: Disculpas por el retraso otra vez, el fin se semana pasado estaba corrigiendo el capitulo y cuando termine pues... que se me muere el internet unos segundos y no se guardan los cambios (¬_¬). Pero ya estoy aquí y espero que por fin la historia vaya tomando forma, no olviden dejar sus criticas y comentarios, nos leemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un trago de locura.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**Discleimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y supongo que de alguna multinacional con mucho dinero. Este fic esta escrito solo la con la intención de entretener y contiene personajes originales y bastante OC, por supuesto trato de ser fiel al canon pero recuerden que este fic contendrá Ron/Hermione y Draco/ Ginny -si, lo sé es una extraña convivencia de emparejamientos- por lo que el epilogo no sera tomado en cuanta y como su nombre lo dice contendrá mucha, mucha locura.

.

Viernes 7 de Febrero 10:03 pm.

Ginny aun recuerda la ultima vez que vio a Malfoy, delgado y pálido pero solemne y orgulloso, fue el primero en pisar el castillo cuando una bandada de Slytherins llego a presentar pruebas y exámenes para dar por terminados sus estudios; la iniciativa había sido propuesta por Amelia Bones y Erebo Grengrass pero era un secreto a voces que había sido redactada por Lucius Malfoy y pulida por Caroline Zabini -la mejor abogada con peor fama del mundo mágico-. Pues aunque era un sensato plan para que los chicos que no habían concluido sus estudios por la guerra pudieran hacerlo sin que Hogwarts y sus profesores colapsaran era también una perfecta cuartada para escapar de un año de internado a cambio de una "módica cuota" y un montón de difíciles exámenes; fue como una panacea para los Slytherins que no querían volver a Hogwarts y un agradable consuelo para verdaderas victimas de guerra que pasarían meses en Sait Mungo. Después de todo no fue una mala iniciativa y por ello fue aceptada por el Wizengamont.

Solo en este instante Ginny piensa que curiosamente recuerda cada detalle de Malfoy ese día, la formal túnica negra y los botones de plata, la sonrisa social que no le llegaba a los ojos grises y el cabello ligeramente despeinado en un claro intento planeado de parecer relajado; lo pensó entonces y lo piensa ahora Draco es... ridículamente apuesto. Quizás lo recuerda por que ese día hace tres años fue la primera vez que lo pensó, antes de la guerra y desde la primera vez que lo vio en Flourish and Blotts, Draco había sido para ella un molesto personaje de fondo en la vida de Harry y sus hermanos y durante la guerra un atormentado y frágil chico al que alguien debió escuchar antes de condenarlo, claro Ginny solo pudo pensar eso cuando miro en retrospectiva los viejos y terribles días de guerra, había tanto que podrían cambiar y mejorar. Pero esos eran pensamientos inútiles. Volviendo al presente puede ver que Malfoy no es ya de ninguna forma frágil o alienado, puede entender que este en este elegante bar bebiendo pero no puede conciliar que lo haga con Ron mientras se ríen de manera tan boba.

Después del desastre con Hermione la primera persona con la que Ron debió querer hablar sería por seguro Harry y lo ultimo que querría hacer era tomarse unos tragos mientras reía ¿entonces por que estaba haciendo precisamente eso? y ¿con Draco Malfoy de todas las personas?

Ginny debía llevar ya un par de minutos reflexionando mientras estaba parada como una tonta en medio del bar cuando de pronto Ron rió especialmente fuerte y levando su copa mientras gritaba a todo el bar.

-...¡lo he decidido entonces, señor perfecto, voy a aceptar las cartas de prueba de los Cannons...voy a ser feliz!-dice Ron en un ataque de euforia que se apaga mientras Ginny se acerca para escuchar murmurar a su hermano-... aunque eso no le importe a nadie.

Malfoy sonríe ante la osada declaración y pone la mano en el hombro de Ron como apoyo cuando susurra su ultima frase.-Bien por ti, la vida es más que estar enamorado-dice el rubio mientras levanta su copa y la choca con un delicado tintineo con la de Ron.

-¡Oh no, tú no tienes derecho de hablar de ello, tú deberías ir a la casa de esa chica y explicarle que no puedes casarte con ella por que no estas enamora...!-

El discurso del pelirrojo se interrumpe mientras Malfoy lo zarandea avergonzado.-¿Pero que te pasa? ¿No puedes callarte...?

Y aunque Ginny este ligeramente intrigada por las palabras "casarte" y "enamorado", detiene la curiosa escena que se desarrolla frente a ella.

-¿Ronald?- cuestiona para llamar la atención de los hombres que forcejean casi juguetonamente.

Draco es el primero en reaccionar y después de una profunda mirada evaluatoria dice complacido. -Déjame adivinar ¿una de tus muchos hermanos?

-Yo... -habla Ron dudoso- eso creo...

Ginny no puede creer la genuina dubitacion en su mirada y solo puede cuestionar. -¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo aquí Ron...?¿Y con este...?

-Espera ¿nos conocemos?-interrumpe interesado Draco.

La intensa mirada plateada se concentra exclusivamente en la pelirroja, Draco es como un niño que aun no aprende del espacio personal y se acerca hasta lograr que Ginny se sonroje visiblemente y las palabras que iba a decir se le olviden.

Por su parte Ron no esta nada complacido con ese desarrollo de acontecimientos y alza la voz respondiendo los cuestionamientos de su recién aparecida hermana.-¿Qué, que hago aquí? ser libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo...

Pero sus palabras no rompen la mirada del rubio y la pelirroja, y eso enciende una llama dentro de él.-¡Oye, imbécil arrogante!, que es mi hermana, no la mires así.

-Yo lo siento... - dice el rubio ligeramente avergonzado pero una malvada sonrisa rompe el inocente gesto- bueno la verdad no lo siento; eres muy hermosa- completa mientras besa la mano de la bella chica con galantería. Y Ginny esta tan encantada, como intrigada, como horrorizada por el gesto así que cuestiona en voz alta.

-¡¿Que demonios les pasa a ustedes?!

-Un trago de locura, eso les pasa- responde un viejo cantinero con gesto divertido y complacido mientras prepara un trago con maestría desde el otro lado de la barra.

-¿Y qué, por Merlín, es eso?- vuelve a cuestionar la pelirroja.

-Una maravillosa bebida que hace que por las próximas 24 horas estos chicos sean impulsivos, desinhibidos, sinceros y sobre todo que olviden todos sus problemas.

Ginny queda perpleja ante esa información y no puede creerla del todo ¿Olvidar, hasta que punto?

-Entonces, Ron, ¿no te acuerdas de Malfoy... en Hogwarts?

Ron frunce el ceño en señal de profunda concentración y de vez en cuando hace gestos de reconocimiento para finalmente decir. -Mmm tal vez un poco...slytherin...imbécil arrogante nada nuevo, pero no te preocupes Gin, no es mal chico solo quiere enamorarse...

-¡Hey!boca floja-se queja Malfoy con un ligero rubor invadiendo sus mejillas.

-¿Ellos serán sinceros a cada pregunta?- cuestiona Ginny impresionada y por que no aceptarlo emocionada por todas las posibilidades que eso despierta.

-Casi, a cada pegunta- afirma el cantinero con una sonrisa y se aleja a entregar el trago que había estado preparando.

-No puede ser- murmura la pelirroja abrumada por las posibilidades.-¿Ron, que me regalaste en navidad?- pregunta para tantear.

\- ¿Qué?... esos chocolates que tanto te gustan...-responde el pelirrojo después de pensarlo un momento pero continua con naturalidad -ya te dije que no era mio ese horrible sueter marrón, debió ser Percy o Geor...

Ginny apenas escucha la respuesta pero piensa que Ron parece tener los recuerdos muy bien y de ser así no se explica por que estaría bebiendo con Malfoy. ¿Olvidar sus problemas? ¿sin inhibiciones? -¡Para, Ron ¿Por que no le explicaste a Hermione lo de las fotos?!

De pronto el animado semblante de Ron se apaga y su ceño se frunce en concentración y disgusto - ¿Hermione?... yo...no sé...yo...no quiero.

-Eso no me parece buena idea pelirroja, ¿es ese el nombre de la señorita mandona que lo boto?-cuestiona Malfoy con toda tranquilidad y confianza. Ginny jamás se habría imaginado al slytherin hablándole con tanta naturalidad.

-¿Malfoy tu... te acuerdas de mi?-pregunta Ginny al encontrarse nuevamente con la mirada del rubio, pero no sabe por que lo hace ¿qué importa si Malfoy la recuerda?

-No y es raro recordatoria a...- comienza el rubio y Ginny no puede evitar un espina decepción, pero Malfoy vuelve a hablar-...espera... recuerdo a Zabini diciendo...mejor no hablamos de eso- dice al fin Malfoy mientras hace un puchero de disgusto y el corazón de la pelirroja no puede evitar latir más rápido y sus ojos mirarlo fascinada. Es tan diferente de sus recuerdos escolares.

-Que te alejes de ella, imbécil arrogante, ella tiene novio mi mejor amigo- se queja Ron mientras se interpone entre ellos y Ginny por fin vuelve a mirar a su hermano. Su hermano el de los terribles problemas amorosos y por el que esta aquí.

-¿Mejor amigo? El idiota que no apoya tus sueños-cuestiona de pronto el rubio con toda la malicia que Ginny recuerda y el encanto inicial se rompe.

-Hey el es... buen tipo, el mejor tipo, demasiado buen tipo...- afirma Ron cada vez más sorprendido y por alguna razón ligeramente disgustado, como si tener un amigo digno del una orden de Merlin o un Mago del año fuera un problema.

-Ron, sabes que terminamos- dice exasperada Ginny aceptando que al parecer esta con un par de borrachos y desmemoriados hombres.

-Bueno siempre he creído que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que...- comienza Ron a explicarse con naturalidad.

-No guardes esa esperanza- aclara la pelirroja, mientras ve la decepción y la confusión en los ojos de Ron y la sonrisita imposiblemente inocente vuelve a los labios de Malfoy.

Viernes 7 de Febrero 10:33

Hermione nunca había revisado las cosas de Ron, no era tan insegura y patética, se repitió esas palabras una y otra vez pero no funciono cedió a la curiosidad y abrió los cajones con manos temblorosas. No había conjuros de protección ni trampas saltando a su rostro ¿Ron no tenía nada que ocultar?

Con un pequeño punto de culpa la castaña reviso las fotos y expedientes, las cartas y notitas, listas y recados...y ¿boletos?, eso le disparo un millón de sospechas pero después de mucho buscar no encontró nada más sospechoso que eso, es más podía sentir espinas de culpa por que encontró notas que no recordaba haber visto e incluso unas reservaciones para un restaurante italiano que nunca se ocuparon; entonces las dudas la atacaron de nuevo y la furia volvió a arder en sus venas y si ...¿habían sido ocupadas? con bríos renovados Hermione leyó todo de nuevo en busca de las pruebas que la harían sentir mejor y más segura. Las pruebas con las que podría decirle, a Ginny y todos, que ella como siempre había tenido razón.

Entonces entre el contenido desparramado del escritorio de Ron vio un libro de Quiddicth, un libro que se lo había regado a ella pero típicamente lo quería para si mismo, recordaba que Ron escribió en los margenes y le hizo dibujos aun antes de dárselo, Hermione trato de leerlo pero perder el tiempo con quidditch no era su idea de productividad y mucho menos tenía tiempo para distracciones ahora que estaba en busca de un asenso en el Ministerio estaba inundada en proyectos. Lo más natural era descartar el libro pero por alguna razón indeterminada lo hojeo y se encontró con uno de esos graciosos dibujitos,eran notas... ¡para ella! ¿como no lo había notado antes?

Cada nota y dibujo en el libro eran para ella, explicando algo que tal vez era muy técnico o simplemente diciendo "esta es mi parte favorita" "esa jugada es genial" "¿no es ese jugador increíble?"...pero la ultima nota decía "Ahora que sabes un poco más de quiddicth, seguro lo odias un poco menos. No vemos en la final" y por supuesto el par de boletos para la final de hace tres meses aun estaban allí, Hermione no recordaba que Ron hubiera dicho nada de eso y ni siquiera que estuviese estresado o de mal humor por esos días. Ningún reclamo. Y esta vez la culpa la derribo completamente... bueno al menos ya sabia por que Ron le fue infiel. Ella era una novia terrible.

Notas: nuevamente tarde lo siento tanto, pero la falta de reviews me desmotiva un poco y pienso que nadie lee esto, luego veo que no es así y se me pasa. Hasta la próxima y donde quiera que estén cuídense mucho.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un trago de locura.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**Discleimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y supongo que de alguna multinacional con mucho dinero. Este fic esta escrito solo la con la intención de entretener y contiene personajes originales y bastante OC, por supuesto trato de ser fiel al canon pero recuerden que este fic contendrá Ron/Hermione y Draco/ Ginny -si, lo sé es una extraña convivencia de emparejamientos- por lo que el epilogo no sera tomado en cuanta y como su nombre lo dice contendrá mucha, mucha locura.

.

Viernes 7 de Febrero dentro de la caótica noche.

Cuando vio al heredero Malfoy entrar al bar no guardo ninguna esperanza en particular, pero cuando noto que el trago que había pedido era violeta no pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa y un pequeño plan; lamentablemente quitarse de encima a su cliente previo le tomo más tiempo y vodka del previsto y al final vio que Anne se le adelantaba, y se acerco a Malfoy y su compañero pelirrojo. Que rabia... pero Anne la más bella de sus compañeras se alejo al parecer sin éxito del encantador par. Y Miliant no pudo evitar interceptar a su compañera para saber que había pasado, solo había visto gays y hombres casados rechazar a la hermosa rubia, ¿acaso el heredero Malfoy...? no, eso seria un desperdicio, aunque ahora que lo pensaba su compañero era también muy apuesto y no habían dejado de reír y acercarse toda la noche.

-Anne, Anne, ¿es cierto lo que acabo de ver? dos hombres bajo un trago de locura acaban de rechazarte.

-Pues si, Milly, pero ambos son un encanto- acepto la rubia de buen humor, mostrando la larga copa de caro licor que había obtenido como botín.

-No sabía que Draco Malfoy es gay, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad,- hablo desanimada la guapa morena, ignorando la positividad de su colega, y continuo casi para si misma- por eso aun después de todo este tiempo y tanto show no se decide por una prometida ¿no es cierto?

-Milliant deja de leer _Corazón de bruja_ te llena la cabeza de tonterías, yo no dije nada de eso te has montado una historia- dijo Anne mientras rodaba los ojos ante los debrayes de su amiga.

-¡Solo los gays te rechazan, y no todos!- defendió su punto Milliant.

-Me halagas, pero el bonito pelirrojo viene con el corazón roto y Malfoy es más complicado de lo que afirman los tabloides.

-¿Y crees que yo pueda descifrarlo?- pregunto de nuevo animada la exuberante morena mientras pasaba las manos por su atrevido atuendo para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden.

-Bueno puedes intentarlo, pero te advierto que en primera instancia fue un patán...

-¡No!, me han ganado otra vez- se queja de pronto Milly perdiendo todo animo.

Anne voltea para ver de lo que habla su amiga, y nota que ahora hay una hermosa pelirroja con los dos hombres que acaba de dejar, su atuendo no es para nada atrevido y nunca la había visto por aquí.-Milly, ella no es una chica del bar.

-Sé que no,... espera-dice Milly entrecerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos en señal de reconocimiento- ¡¿es esa Ginny Weasley?!

-¿Y como voy a saberlo hay muchas pelirrojas en Inglaterra?-se excusa Anne que no se interesa por los chismes de la sociedad mágica y rara vez lee periódicos o revistas.

-La reconocería en cualquier parte, aunque después de dejar a Harry se a dejado crecer un montón el cabello- dice convencida Miliant, que habla con toda confianza y familiaridad, como si de verdad conociera al salvador del mundo mágico en persona y no solo por las fotos de las revistas de dudosa veracidad.

-Creo que acabo de decirte que dejes los tabloides- se queja Anne suspirando, mientras ve de reojo y con sorpresa interés en los ojos grises que hace un instante le habían visto con frialdad a ella, interés por la pelirroja posible Ginny Weasley.

-Oh déjalo, son entretenidos-comenta feliz Milly, que no puede evitar una sonrisa- si no los leyera ¿cómo sabría entonces que Harry Potter esta libre?

-Eres un caso perdido... - acepta la rubia mientras ambas mujeres se sientan en una mesa.-Espera... ¿si ella es Ginny Weasley?...el chico pelirrojo debe ser uno de los hermanos- concluye Anne ahogandose un poco con el étincelle de vie.

Y ante ese comentario la caza fortunas dentro de Miliant vuelve a saltar.- ¡Oh déjame verlo bien quizás es uno de los solteros! y ¿dijiste que tiene el corazón roto?

-Si, no los molestes Milliant... ademas parece que a Malfoy le gustan las pelirrojas-advierte la rubia señalando con la mirada hacia la barra, donde el señor hielo se a derretido y dedica interesadas miradas a la bonita pelirroja que parece no acabar de decidirse a recibir las atenciones del chico Malfoy.

-¿Qué?... no es justo, pero hacen muy bonita pareja, ¿te imaginas los titulares de una relación así?- habla la morena pasando de la decepción a la euforia en o,5 segundos.

-Milly no te atrevas, si algo de lo que pasa en el bar vuelve a salir en las paginas de una revista...- comienza la rubia a advertirle a la morena, que ya se ha metido en problemas más de una ocasión por su indiscreción.

-No me mires así, solo vendo información si me ofrecen los suficientes galeones- dice con una sonrisa astuta la morena, que se levanta de la mesa robándose el trago a medias de su amiga y volviendo con su cliente anterior que yace dormido en una mesa.

Que dulce es la étincelle de vie.

Ginny no recuerda como ni porqué acepto una copa del encantador licor que compartían su hermano y su otrora malvado nemesis, pero sabe que es divino, ella no ha olvidado nada y definitivamente tiene sus impulsos a raya o ya habría saltado sobre Draco Malfoy para borrarle la provocativa sonrisa más de una vez, y no había nada de malo en ello lo malo era como quería borrarsela, lo malo era que Malfoy estaba diciendo toda clase de cosas encantadoras y ella estaba cada vez más tentada a creerlas.

-¿Podrías al menos no mirarla así en mi presencia?- se quejo infantilmente Ronald rompiendo el encanto.

-No puedo evitarlo- explico con simpleza el rubio mientras guiñaba un ojo coquetamente a la pelirroja.

Ginny por su parte entorpecida y achispada por la bebida no sabe como responder "¡Es Malfoy!" se recuerda constantemente a si misma, pero cada que lo repite pierde el sentido el por qué eso es un problema.

-Sabes que en cualquier otra circunstancia te golpearía ahora mismo- vuelve a hablar Ron mientras pone su copa estrepitosamente en la barra y Malfoy vuelve a llenarla, con gracia y delicadeza impropias de un hombre ebrio, mientras replica.-Pues yo te hechizaría.

-Que bajo- dice Ron entrecerrando los ojos pero llevándose la copa, nuevamente llena, a los labios con toda calma.

-Aquí nadie va a hechizar a nadie- afirma Ginny aferrándose a su racionalidad.

-¿Y que me dices de los golpes?- pregunta encantadoramente el rubio mientras choca su copa con la de la pelirroja.

-Te vas a lastimar la mano Malfoy- dice Ginny divertida, a pesar de si misma.

-Por ti no me importaría- dice el rubio volviendo a los galanteos.

-!Deja de decir tonterías o voy a creerlas¡-se queja Ginny y al instante se da cuenta de que esa frase no se quedo en sus pensamientos, sino que salio de sus labios y muy fuerte.

Ligeramente conmocionado por los gritos Malfoy se pone por fin serio y pregunta.-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

-Búscame cuando estés sobrio- dice Ginny con una sonrisa complacida, como si lanzara un reto imposible.

Pero Malfoy no se amedrenta y contesta con su propia sonrisa confiada.-No vas a librarte de mi.

-Mas te vale no estar jugando, señor perfecto- interviene por fin Ron que ha aceptado que no puede frenar la atracción de su querida hermana y su flamante compañero de copas, aparentemente no desconocido.

-Yo jamas juego con estas cosas, puedes preguntarlo a cualquiera- dice el rubio recordando y reconociendo la presencia de Ron.

-Si, al montón de personas que recuerdo-dice Ron irónicamente pero volviendo a estar de buen humor.

-¡Cuando estemos sobrios lerdo!- se queja Malfoy pero también hay diversión en sus palabras.

-¡Idiota!

-Tú eras el que dice que soy un buen tipo, no yo.

-No me hagas olvidar porque lo pensaba-responde Ron y los chicos cruzan sonrisas de complicidad masculina que Ginny no acaba de comprender, y se pregunta que pensara Ron de todo esto cuando recupere la cordura, ¿qué pensara Malfoy de sus descarados coqueteos mañana?

-Te lo aseguro ella es el fuego que he estado buscando- dice serio el rubio mientras sostiene la mirada azul de Ron.

Mientras tanto Ginny no puede apreciar que conversen como si ella no estuviera allí pero de pronto se atraganta con la ultima afirmación de Malfoy. Cuando piensa en el pasado no hay otra opción mas que rechazo, pero cuando mira al hombre sentado junto a ella bromeando con su hermano no siente más que curiosidad y...¿atracción? ¿le estará haciendo algo en la cabeza ese sofisticado vino francés?

-Encontrar el fuego no es el problema, mantenerlo vivo es lo importante- dice Ron de pronto volviendo al modo serio-depresivo.

Entonces Ginny arroja lejos sus dilemas personales y recuerda porque esta aquí, las fotos en la mesa, el anillo descartado y la furia de su madre.-Oh Ron...¿crees que se apago el fuego entre tu y Hermione?- cuestiona temerosa de crear otro episodio de perdida de memoria y negación.

Pero no hay dudas Ron responde.-Yo... claro que no, yo la amo, pero he entendido que no es suficiente.

-Ron deberían hablar...- trata de conciliar Ginny, mientras ve la cara de Ron más seria que nunca.

-Si, deberiamos...¡lo haremos!... si ella viene.

-¡Así se hace!-opina de pronto animado Malfoy.

Y Ginny no quiere voltear a mirarlo y distraerse así que mantiene su mirada en Ron y opina.-No seas orgulloso, ¡Malfoy no lo alientes!

-¿Orgullo? no, para nada, es que no lo soportare... si ella me grita de nuevo porque no deje algo en su sitio, si vuelve a ignorar mis notas, si vuelve a descalificar mis gustos y pasatiempos, si vuelve a rodar los ojos ante mis opiniones, si vuelve a hacerme sentir tan tonto... si vuelve a decirme como debo crecer y ser más como...más como Harry.¿ Saben? no me están llegando muy buenos recuerdos. Así que no, amor no es suficiente.

El discurso fue fugaz pero desesperado y saca al rubio y la pellirroja de sus respectivas neblinas de felicidad. Ginny no había querido en mucho tiempo abrazar a Ron tan desesperadamente como quiere hacerlo ahora.

-Entiendo- dice ella mientras abraza a Ron y las lagrimas no pueden ser contenidas por ambos pelirrojos.

\- Oigan si quieren irse lo entenderé- habla después de un momento el rubio temiendo entrometerse en el momento intimo de los hermanos. Su sugerencia es empatica y sincera, y por fin Ginny se permite aceptar que esta oficialmente atraída por "este" Draco...

-Bueno yo no tengo precisamente donde ir- habla Ron mirando con devastada nostalgia la maleta junto a su banco.

-Claro que tienes...- dice vehemente la pelirroja.

-No la madriguera, no creo que tampoco pueda lidiar con mamá ahora- le interrumpe Ron.

-Oye, lamento entrometerme otra vez pero si quieres, mi casa...- propone nervioso el rubio.

-¿Por qué no? y ¿hay más de estas en tu casa?- pregunta Ron señalando la botella medio vacía en la barra, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para recuperar el buen animo.

-Seguro que si- contesta Malfoy afable, como si quisiera consolar a un niño con indulgentes promesas.

Ginny no puede dejar correr más esa imprudente idea.

-Malfoy ¿enloqueciste?, tus padres ...

-A ellos no les importa si llevo unos amigos ...- dice Malfoy con confianza pero su tranquilidad se rompe- ¡mierda! ahora que lo pienso hay un montón de barreras y no recuerdo como pasarlas todas.

Draco se pasa la mano por el cabello en señal de molestia y reflexión, pero Ginny no podría estar más aliviada. Bien, no hay otro camino.

-Muy bien chicos, no abra más alcohol para ustedes y definitivamente sera mi casa.

\- Estoy interesado- dice Draco de inmediato.

Y Ginny se pregunta ¿por que lo incluyo enseguida? ¡Oh por Merlín, Malfoy en su apartamento!

-Nadie te invito- vuelve a saltar Ron, pero es más una puja amistosa que un reclamo genuino.

-Ella acaba de hacerlo.

\- Definitivamente vas a dormir en el suelo niño mimado.

Ginny dejo a los chicos seguir con su inofensiva pelea, mientras los tres atraviesan el bar para salir. Hay varias miradas atentas pero Ginny no les da importancia y la principal preocupación en su mente es como va a llegar a casa sin aparecer y con ese par a cuestas. Es más, en un momento de especial lucidez, Ginny voltea y pide a sus inestables acompañantes sus varitas. Y aunque Ron se la dio de inmediato como un buen niño Malfoy se negó y dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Puedes esculcarme todo lo que quieras.

\- Aun podemos dejarte en la calle Malfoy- advierte Ginny sin caer en los encantos del rubio.

-Al menos llamarme por mi nombre, Malfoy suena muy frió- dice desanimado el rubio, cambiando la estrategia de la seducción por la de los tristes pucheros.

Y de pronto la idea de llamarlo por su nombre fue cálidamente aterradora en la mente de Ginny.

Notas: Hola, ¿cómo la estáis pasando todos? por aquí todo bien dentro de lo posible; antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, pero es que el poste telefónico cerca de mi casa cayo y pase unos cuantos aburridos días sin conexión. Hablando de la historia ¿creen que estoy haciendo a Ron muy sufrido? en serio quiero que Ron y Hermi terminen juntos pero a veces los personajes hacen lo que se les da la gana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un trago de locura.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

**Discleimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y supongo que de alguna multinacional con mucho dinero. Este fic esta escrito solo la con la intención de entretener y contiene personajes originales y bastante OC, por supuesto trato de ser fiel al canon pero recuerden que este fic contendrá Ron/Hermione y Draco/ Ginny -si, lo sé es una extraña convivencia de emparejamientos- por lo que el epilogo no sera tomado en cuanta y como su nombre lo dice contendrá mucha, mucha locura.

Viernes 7 de Febrero al filo de la noche y un nuevo día.

Miliant ve al encantador y brillante trió salir del bar, mientras su cliente apenas consciente manosea descuidadamente sus piernas, y no puede evitar pensar lo buenos que serían los chismes aun así no llama a ningún reportero. Sin importar los galeones quiere quedarse este buen cotilleo para si misma. Pero del otro lado del bar alguien no piensa lo mismo, esa noche el hombre había estado demasiado borracho y no había notado nada inusual, pero hace un momento cuando su mirada había decidido seguir a un dulce par de caderas coronadas por una larga melena pelirroja se encontró con una peculiar reunión que le bajo la borrachera y le hizo sacar el olvidado block de notas. Y no, no vio que Weasley menor y Malfoy bebieron un trago de locura, vio unos buenos amigos bebiendo y al heredero Malfoy coqueteando con la ex de Harry Potter, y lo mejor de todo los vio irse juntos con la aparente aprobación de su hermano... bueno eso es lo que a él le pareció ver.

Dos hombres cuasi ebrios -o algo parecido a ello- y una maleta con las ruedas arruinadas, de alguna forma fue todo un reto llevarlos a su departamento pero lo había logrado. Y cuando aparecieron todos apretujados en la chimenea lo primero que paso fue que Ron se pego la frente contra el borde de su chimenea y Malfoy estallo en incontrolables risitas para acto seguido golpearse el también cuando salia. Ginny recuerda también que trato por todos los medios que los dos hombres no terminaran la botella que habían traído con ellos pero fallo estrepitosamente, hasta el punto de unirse a ellos y terminar escuchando inocentes confidencias y también oscuros secretos; como que jamás fue el plan de los Malfoy tener solo un hijo o lo solo e invisible que se sintió Ron a pesar de crecer con seis hermanos.

-...y era como no tener nada en especial por que todos los sitios ya estaban ocupados, ni el más guapo, ni el más listo, ni bueno en deportes, ni siquiera el más travieso...yo era el que no fue una chica.

Ron hablaba con buen animo pero Ginny no pudo evitar la empatía y la tristeza.-Oh Ron...

-No, Gin, no es una queja tenía que superarlo y lo hice, ademas los amo a cada uno de ustedes- contesto el pelirrojo con una brillante sonrisa y Ginny supo que lo decía en serio.

-Entiendo, es difícil no amarla- opino el rubio con una sonrisa ligeramente seductora que hacia difícil saber si estaba bromeando o no.

-¡Draco!- le reprendió Ron que en algún punto de la noche comenzó a tutearlo con confianza- ¿qué no te enseñaron tus ricos padres buenos modales?

-Claro que lo hicieron, pero jamás me obligaron a usarlos- respondió complacido el rubio y aunque los dos pelirrojos rodaron los ojos ambos estaban sonriendo.

Y hubo risas, brindis e inevitablemente lagrimas, incluso gritos, incluso cálidas miradas profundas que no llevaron a nada por que Ronald trato de ahorcar a Malfoy pero el rubio se quito de encima al pelirrojo con magia no verbal y se negó de nuevo a confesar donde estaba su varita.

¿Saben cuál es la cosa más maravillosa del étincelle de vie? que no deja resaca. Así que cuando Ginny se despertó la mañana siguiente con los lejanos ruidos de la cocina estaba perfectamente lucida y recordaba cada vergonzoso detalle de la noche, bueno gracias a que Ron estaba ahí nada verdaderamente vergonzoso paso, y la pelirroja miro a su derecha donde su hermano aun dormía en una incomoda posición un sillón demasiado pequeño para él... esperen un momento...¿entonces los ruidos en la cocina?

Draco estaba haciendo pancakes y huevos en la cocina, mientras un agradable aroma a café se extendía por la casa.

-Creí que los elfos hacían eso por ti- dijo ella, más para si misma que para él. Y por cierto tenía que dejar de mirarlo fascinada. Vamos que solo se había quitado la chaqueta y se había subido las mangas de la camisa mientras lucia adorablemente despeinado... ¡y cocinaba!...algo que olía delicioso.

-Generalmente lo hacen, pero no significa que sea un inútil- respondió Draco volteando expertamente un pancake, para acto seguido servir un café y ofrecerlo con elegancia a la pelirroja.-¿Café?

-Gracias- dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo. Y lo inevitable paso, las torpes manos de Ginny la traicionaron y Draco termino lleno de café.

-¡Ay!

-¡Lo siento!

Y antes de pensar nada la pelirroja estaba desabotonando la camisa y apuntandole con la varita para lanzar un hechizo de limpieza.

-¡No!...- dijo el casi desesperado, para enseguida arrepentirse de alzar la voz- lo siento eso la arruinaría... generalmente la ropa no me importa pero esta me la dio mamá.

Pero Ginny apenas escucha la nerviosa explicación del rubio esta absorta en la mancha roja que arruina la piel blanca, absorta en la ligera linea cicatrizada que atraviesa todo su pecho y le recuerda descaramente lo mucho que él también fue herido en la guerra, lo mucho que él oculta y ahora ella tiene la oportunidad de ver; oh por Merlin tiene que aceptar lo mucho que le gusta.

-Lo siento- susurra ella posando los dedos delicadamente sobre la piel enrojecida pero deslizándolos por la cicatriz.

Automáticamente Draco aparta la sartén de los pancakes del fuego y alcanza la mano de Ginny mientras conectan sus miradas. La camisa esta en el suelo y los huevos en la sartén siguen cocinándose con felices crujidos.

-No es tu culpa...- dice él por lo bajo, aunque no quiere decir nada que interrumpa su cercanía- tal vez me lo merecía.

-Eso no es...

¿Cierto? ¿gracioso? Draco jamás sabrá la palabra que seguía, porque el mismo se encargo de silenciarla... y Ginny, ella no tuvo ningún problema con ello y se permitió por fin ceder a la fuerte e inevitable atracción que sentía, enredado los brazos en la nuca de Draco y descubriendo si su cabello era tan suave como parecía, mientras él tocaba sus divinas caderas y la acercaba aun más a él como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca.

.

.

.

Después del alboroto inicial Molly no podía creer que Ginny no regresara con buenas noticias, así que después una terrible noche de incertidumbre la matriarca Weasley trato de contactar a Hermione, pero la castaña no contesto. Por lo que solo le quedo ir al departamento de su pequeña, donde esperaba que su hija tuviera muy buenas explicaciones del porque no volvió con noticias anoche. Pero por alguna razón "su pequeña" estaba en la barra de la cocina enredada con un stipper rubio sospechosamente parecido a Draco Malfoy.

-¡Por Morgana, Ginevra Molly Weasley ¿Qué estas haciendo!

Y el beso más dulce y mágico de la vida de Ginny se acabo con un grito de su madre que le hizo estrellarse con la realidad totalmente confundida.

-¡¿Mamá?!

-¡Señora!... yo...

-Tú no dirás nada maldito... ¡gigoló!- grito Molly mientras le apuntaba con la varita al rubio furibunda y confundida.

-No es lo que parece -afirmo Ginny tratando de calmar a su madre e interponiéndose entre la inestable varita y Draco. Ginny jamás olvidaría lo poderosa que podía ser su madre cuando estaba enojada.

-¿Malfoy? Es de verdad Draco Malfoy...¿te estabas besando con un Malfoy?- cuestiono Molly shockeada con la respiración agitada.

-Podemos explicarlo todo señora...- dice el rubio con calma y formalidad impropia de un hombre sin camisa frente a su furiosa posible suegra. Draco sale también de atrás de Ginny mostrando las manos en clara seña de que esta desarmado y que solo trata de apaciguar las cosas.

Molly aun los mira con ira velada y desaprobación pero su respiración se ha calmado un poco y Ginny aprovecha para comenzar.

\- Mamá solo...

-¿Qué es este alboroto?- irrumpe de pronto Ron en la cocina, aun soñoliento- ¡Malfoy, por Merlin!- pero exclama exaltado cuando nota la falta de vestimenta de Draco.

-¡Fue un accidente! derrame café sobre él- explica con un grito Ginny parando las elucubraciones de su familia.

Pero a la matriarca Weasley la explicación no le basta. - ¿Y luego te caíste sobre el y sus labios chocaron?- cuestiona con sorna Molly sin bajar la varita.

-Esa parte no fue un accidente ,mamá, solo fue un beso inocente- explica la joven pelirroja sonrojada mientras Draco entrelaza los dedos con los suyos en señal de apoyo y se dispone a dar su explicación también. Pero la explicación no llega, un terrible olor a quemado llena el ambiente y el rubio corre a apagar la estufa.

-¡Los huevos!

Molly no se perdió las manos unidas y las miraditas del rubio y su hija, pero ella jamás dejara seguir tal insensatez. No entiende como Ginny paso de ser su hija perfecta a arruinar su bonita relación con Harry y reunirse clandestinamente con el vástago de los Malfoy. Nada de eso tenía sentido y ella no tenía por que aguantarlo. -¡Eso no me importa, ¿por qué no te has ido pequeño mortífago?!- exploto.

Algo en la declaración parece romper y arruinar, aun más, el ambiente. Ron solo parece ligeramente confundido y Ginny genuinamente indignada pero la respiración de Draco falla y la mano que retiro la sartén del fuego tiembla mientras el rubio es hundido en terribles recuerdos. Ginny no puede evitar acercarse.

-Madre, para...- pide Ginny entre la suplica y la ira.

Molly no comprende por que el chico Malfoy parece tan herido, pero no le importa. Tampoco comprende por que sus hijos parecen defenderlo.-¿Esta es la clase de compañía que te lleva a hacer tonterías, Ronald?- cuestiona la pelirroja mayor señalando al rubio como si hubiera una serpiente venenosa en la cocina.

Y ante tal pregunta es el turno de Ron de romperse. Pero no va a huir más, se canso de hacerlo.

-¡Basta!, no estoy haciendo ninguna tontería, solo invite a un amigo a casa porque él no podía volver a la suya y él haría lo mismo por mi. Y, sí, le gusta mi hermana y es un coñazo; pero él no piensa que todo lo que hago son tonterías. Se molesta en confiar en mí y preguntarme antes de condenarme.

Molly no puede creer el estallido y se queda un momento sin palabras asimilando todo lo que dijo su hijo. -¿Ron?

Pero el pelirrojo continua.-¿Por qué siempre estas segura de que es mi culpa?- cuestiona devastado.

Molly conecta la mirada con la de Ron y ve su tristeza pero no la entiende.

-¿Yo?... Hermione no es una chica tonta y mucho menos mentirosa, no se merece lo que le hiciste pero ella es buena y si te disculpas...- explica Molly con su mejor tono maternal y conciliador.

-¡No!, no lo haré, no tengo porque disculparme- dice Ron rompiendo la mirada con su madre y abandonando la esperanza de que ella lo entienda.- Ve con ella, ve las fotos; y si te atreves a decirle la verdad entonces olvida que tienes un sexto hijo aunque eso ya lo hagas a menudo.

A Ron le habría encantado desaparecer en ese momento pero no tenía varita así que un tenso silencio se extendió por la habitación hasta que una varita fue lanzada con una certera puntería, pero sin aviso, Ron la atrapo solo gracias a sus buenos reflejos.

-Lo estas haciendo bien- dijo Draco.

Y Ron sonrió con la más autentica gratitud que había sentido en mucho tiempo y desapareció.

-No entiendo, nada de esto tiene sentido- se queja la matriarca Weasley después de mirar impactada el incidente.

-Lo tendrá cuando veas las fotos mamá, y cuando lo hagas piensa lo que te ha dicho Ron- explica Ginny.

-No voy a dejarte con ...él- salta a la defensiva Molly.

Y por increíble que parezca Draco parece estar de acuerdo. -Tiene razón lo mejor es que me vaya...

-Espera ¡tu camisa!, dijiste que era importante. Y ahora no tienes varita, y seguramente aun no recuerdas como volver a casa- argumenta Ginny, sin la menor intención de dejarlo ir.

-Yo... seguro puedo buscar a Blaise o Greg...- trata de convencerla Draco que no quiere ganarse la enemistad de la madre de Ginny sin siquiera tener su cordura al cien por ciento, aunque por su furia inicial y los recuerdos que acaba de tener no cree que él pueda agradarle mucho nunca.

Molly mira confundida al chico Malfoy y no logra reconocerlo del todo, dejando de lado su confiado exhibicionismo, el chico parece un cachorro al que acaban de patear pero... que esta acostumbrado a eso. Y la Weasley mayor suspira rendida, cansada de ser la mala y no entender nada, además sabe que pelear con su hija solo la hará aferrase más, así que resignada sale de la casa no sin antes decir.

-Recuerden que los sangre pura esperamos hasta el matrimonio.

Ginny queda muda y sonrojada mientras Draco sale de su estado defensivo y no puede evitar reírse.

La matriarca Weasley no esta para nada apoyando esto pero ira un problema a la vez, así que lo mejor es hablar con Hermione y saber de una vez por todas por que comenzó esta locura.

Notas: Hola a todos, por fin un nuevo capítulo y Draco y Ginny se acercan un poco más, aunque Draco anda muy tranquilito y ya quiero que vuelva a modo malvado :D Ahora, gracias a Fiorella 2 y muminSarita por sus reviews, pronto se revelara el misterio de las fotos, y algo mucho más que agradecimiento a Sarita por aclararme lo de los "por qué"- hay que pena definitivamente no revise bien ese capitulo-.

En el próximo, veremos a donde fue Ron y una buena platica ente Molly y Hermione a quienes espero desarrollar mejor para dejar ver que no son simplemente malas y ya. Y bueno espero leernos pronto, animo a todos y cuídense mucho donde quiera que estén.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un trago de locura.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

**Discleimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y supongo que de alguna multinacional con mucho dinero. Este fic esta escrito solo la con la intención de entretener y contiene personajes originales y bastante OC, por supuesto trato de ser fiel al canon pero recuerden que este fic contendrá Ron/Hermione y Draco/ Ginny -si, lo sé es una extraña convivencia de emparejamientos- por lo que el epilogo no sera tomado en cuanta y como su nombre lo dice contendrá mucha, mucha locura.

Sábado 8 de Febrero, una agitada mañana.

La oficina de aurores esta siempre llena de expedientes a medio hacer y falta de personal, y un sábado por la maña esto es más notorio que nunca; en cuanto Ron pisa la oficina la culpa y todas las expectativas que tienen los demás en él vuelven a pesarle, pero recuerda ese "lo estas haciendo bien" hace tanto que nadie le decía algo como eso. Ni siquiera el mismo. Satisfacer a los demás a medias y hacer un trabajo mediocre, eso era lo que había estado haciendo, pero debe acabarse. La cacería y la resolución de un caso son maravillosas pero archivar informes aburre a muerte.

Scrimgeour siempre esta en su oficina así que antes que su resolución flaquee, aun con el trago de locura encima, Ron se dirige ahí. Y aunque al principio Red esta molesto y decepcionado e incluso piensa en las consecuencias políticas y la mala publicidad para el Departamento, Ron se mantiene firme y coherente, a decir verdad Red se ve completamente avasallado y no puede creer que Weasley este haciendo esto y aun más que lo haga sin Potter al lado. Scrimgeour a visto la mirada de Ron ausente en las reuniones de planificación y en los reclutamientos más de una vez, y aunque sabe que es un auror excelente en el campo es imposible no notar que el pelirrojo quiere salir volando por la ventana cada vez que esta en la oficina.

Red se encuentra con los ojos azules de Ron y sabe que tiene que dejarlo ir aunque lo lamenta profundamente, Weasley es la ancla de Potter y casi un guardián -por no decir niñera-, alguien que le recuerda que debe detenerse para comer, que no puede entrar en acción antes de que lleguen los refuerzos o que simplemente se esta esforzando demasiado; alguien que puede decirle a la cara al salvador del mundo mágico "Hey detente un poco, porque no puedes hacerlo todo solo". Red a firmado la renuncia pero en cuanto Weasley sale de la oficina solo puede preguntarse ¿Qué van a hacer sin él?

-¿Tú, llegando temprano? ¿Un sábado?- cuestiona la voz divertida de Harry, en cuanto Ron cierra la puerta de la oficina de Scrimgeour.

El pelirrojo tiene una avalancha de buenos y también malos, muy malos, recuerdos; todos atados al despeinado pelinegro. Es casi demasiado información, pero al final Ron quiere darle un abrazo a su mejor amigo y... contarle tantas cosas. Es casi una lastima que lo de Harry y Ginny no funcione.

-Es casi milagroso- se une a la burla un compañero auror, pero a este Ron no lo recuerda.

\- ¡¿Harry...?!- habla Ron entre la emoción y la duda, hay tanto que quiere decirle y no sabe por donde empezar.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Harry al notar la inusual seriedad de su mejor amigo.

-Hablemos afuera, ¿si?- pide el pelirrojo.- Mientras desayunamos.

-Que misterioso- dice Harry con buen animo y toma su abrigo del escritorio- y te contare del caso en el que estamos- continua mientras ambos caminan a la salida, Ron flaquea pero no se detiene.

Han ido a esa bonita y discreta cafetería, en la que la bonita y discreta mesera de bucles castaños se derrite por Harry desde hace meses pero él finge no notarlo.

-Esta vez no es un caso grande pero es mejor que lo de los Bunge...- comienza Harry emocionado.

-Tal vez no deberías decirme más- le detiene Ron.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Harry mientras deja su taza de café a unos milímetros de sus labios y el vapor le empaña las gafas.

-Porque no trabajo mas para el ministerio- responde Ron de tajo.

Hay shock, parpadeos, tintineos de la losa chocando en la mesa y unos cuantos balbuceos. -¿Qué?

-Había estado recibiendo cartas- comienza el pelirrojo reflexivo y Harry confundido lo deja seguir- de varios equipos de quidditch ¿Y sabes? sé que las mandan por que esperan que te llegara a interesar a ti a través de mi y todo... pero yo... tengo que tomarlo. Yo era como un niño mirando por la ventana que no se atrevía a salir, pero se acabo, no puedo estar más encerrado. De verdad quiero intentarlo Harry.

El auror esta perplejo.-¿Ron, hablas en serio? el cuartel te necesita- argumenta.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, el cuartel necesita a cualquiera que llene el perfil- responde Ron con una sonrisa y le da un trago a su propio café.

-¿Y que tal yo? yo te necesito- dice Harry con la desesperación y la confusión bailando en sus increíbles ojos verdes. Apenas comprendiendo que Ron habla muy muy en serio.

-Tú, eres el que menos me necesita, Harry- afirma el pelirrojo dedicándole al moreno una profunda mirada.- Pero en cualquier caso no vas a perderme, solo estaré a un "puff" de distancia, y siempre estaré para ti.

-Yo no entiendo ¿por qué de repente piensas esto?-cuestiona Harry mientras despeina aun más su cabello y busca respuestas en la mirada azul de Ron- ¿Qué te esta pasando Ron?¿Estas huyendo otra vez?

El pelirrojo siente un aguijón de culpa ante esas palabras precisas dichas por Harry pero no se deja amedrentar y responde sereno.- No, esto no es para huir, es para encontrarme.

-No suenas como tú- concluye Harry, después de mirar la cara de Ron un rato y no encontrar señales de broma- Ron ¿qué te pasa?

-La verdad me bebí un trago de locura- responde el pelirrojo inevitablemente honesto- pero estoy mejor que nunca...- agrega animado.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclama exaltado el pelinegro y salta de su silla como si quisiera salir corriendo en ese mismo instante, el conoce la mala fama del trago y sus efectos, ahora todo tiene sentido para el. - Claro que no estas bien, tenemos que hablar con Scrimgeour estoy seguro que renunciar bajo los efectos de un poción ilegal es...

El pelinegro esta sacando dinero de su cartera con una sonrisa y poniéndolo sin cuidado en la mesa, parece iluminado y complacido. Pero Ron no se ha movido de su sitio.

-Harry, ¿me has escuchado?- pregunta tras un suspiro- escuchado realmente.

El auror pierde un poco su euforia pero responde convencido.- Claro que te he escuchado, pero tú... solo espera hasta que esa cosa se te pase y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Pero yo no quiero volver a la normalidad Harry.

Esta vez los ánimos de Harry se apagan por completo y su mente reproduce palabra por palabra la conversación que acaban de tener. Ron quiere dejarlo todo por el quidditch sin razón aparente... ¿Por qué ahora que lo piensa parece tener cada vez más sentido?

Ron a visto por fin comprensión en los ojos de Harry así que se sincera con su mejor amigo.-Sé que no sera fácil, pero incluso si fracaso quiero intentarlo. Ser auror es maravilloso pero no quiero quedarme tras la ventana pensando "que tal si...", quiero hacerlo, quiero fallar y ...

\- No fallaras- dice de pronto Harry recordando al inseguro adolescente pelirrojo que se estremecía por las porras en las gradas y nunca lograba mostrar su talento al mundo, ese chico ya no existía, había pasado por mucho y ahora era un hombre decidido a luchar por su sueño.

\- Gracias, Harry- dice Ron con una sincera sonrisa en los labios y camaradería masculina vuelve a florecer entre ellos.- Sabía que entenderías.

-Pues la verdad es que no acabo de comprenderlo, pero si sigues pensando todas estas cosas cuando la poción te deje de fluir por las venas te apoyare- asegura Harry ofreciendo su taza para un improvisado brindis .

-Vas a ser el primero en saber si algún equipo me acepta- declara Ron de buen amino chocando su taza con la de Harry; pero el buen humor del auror se apaga rápidamente.

-¿Sabes? después de esta conversación creo que te debo una disculpa- dice el moreno evadiendo la mirada de Ron.- No sabía que te estaba arrastrando a seguirme a hacer cosas que...

-No, yo... se me da bien fingir que todo esta bien. Y fui yo quien no se atrevió a hacer las cosas que deseaba y solo dependía de ti- acepta Ron apenado.

Harry mira perplejo a su amigo y piensa que ese trago de mala fama no es del todo una estafa. Curiosamente, Harry, no pregunto a Ron que lo había llevado a tomar un trago de locura y los dos amigos continuaron con una amena y apenas reveladora conversación, los secretos entre ellos eran demasiado escasos.

Hermione se mira al espejo y ve un desastre de rizos, piel pálida y ojeras, pero se niega a ser una patética chica llorando por una ruptura; así que se apunta con la varita y usa un montón de hechizos de glamour y belleza que nunca se había molestado en aplicar, después de un rato parece casi normal aunque el colorete en sus mejillas es un poco antinatural. Obligándose a la normalidad la castaña se dirige a la cocina y comienza su rutina matutina que la lleva a estar sentada en la mesa del comedor frente a un suculento desayuno pero no tiene ni una pizca de apetito. El timbre sonando salva a la chica de la monotonía pero cuando abre la puerta no sabe si estar agradecida o no por la visita.

-Hola querida, espero no molestar- dice Molly visiblemente apenada estrujando inconscientemente su túnica entre sus manos .

-Claro que no, pasa- invita Hermione con tensa cortesía.

La escena debería ser de lo más común,pero ambas mujeres están consientes de que esta visita no es como las demás y puede que las visitas nunca vuelvan a ser como antes. Molly tanteando esculca con la mirada el departamento y no encuentra nada inusual, Hermione misma parece fresca y despreocupada mientras que el departamento se llena con el olor agradable de comida recién hecha. Molly se pregunta si todo lo de la cancelación de la boda y la supuesta infidelidad de Ron son solo una broma de mal gusto.

-Yo he venido a apoyarte, por lo que paso con Ronald...

La voz de Molly es amable y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no imperativa, pero Hermione no a pedido ningún tipo de ayuda y se siente casi malvado poner a Molly de su lado en una discusión con Ron. Pero de pronto Hermione recuerda que esta no es una discusión más, todo se ha acabado.

-Yo... gracias Molly pero no tenías que hacerlo- habla la castaña dudosa.

-Solo creo que ustedes deberían hablar y aclararlo todo, Ron dice ...

-¡No!- suelta enérgica Hermione, pero enseguida se arrepiente del arrebato.- Yo, lo siento, es que no pasara... esto no tiene justificación ni arreglo...

-Solo tienes que ver a Ron lo he visto esta mañana y ...- comienza Molly.

-No sé que te ha dicho, pero no es una victima en esto. He entendido que quizás no estaba siendo la mejor novia del mundo, pero él no tenía derecho de echar nuestros años juntos por la borda solo por una aventura.

El tono de Hermione creció a cada palabra y Molly pudo ver su ira y su tristeza, Hermione no era su hija pero la amaba como tal... pero no era su derecho reprenderla. Es más Molly nunca había tenido la fuerza y tampoco los motivos para hacerlo. Así que no sabe como manejar esta discusión y solo se rinde.-Yo solo quiero entender... las fotos ¿puedo verlas?

Hermione señala la mesita de la sala de mala gana y Molly se acerca temerosa,y solo ahora recuerda la tristeza en los ojos de Ron y no entiende que puede provocarla. Un hombre infiel no debería tener derecho a culpar a los demás de sus decisiones. Entonces la matriarca Weasley se encuentra por fin con las imágenes, es el beso más romántico que a visto, tiene ya casi treinta años que vio esas imágenes pero su opinión nunca cambiara. Por un instante Molly no entiende y esta a punto de preguntar a Hermione por que le muestra estas fotos viejas, ¿es después de todo este asunto una gran broma? ¿Va a salir George de atrás de un sillón riendo?

Entonces lo nota, algo que no había notado en treinta años, que Ron es absurdamente parecido a Billes Greedmond... bueno no es tan simple estas fotos están retocadas para hacer a Ron el protagonista de Candy Time... nada más esta modificado, los rulos de Clare Ricci son los mismos e incluso la cartelera en el escaparate del teatro es la de hace tres décadas.

Y entonces la pena y el desdén de Ron tienen sentido, "No le digas u olvida que tienes un sexto hijo". Molly esta al punto de hiperventilar, las lagrimas acuden a sus ojos y se lleva la mano a la boca para evitar hacer un escándalo ¿Hermione es una chica lista?

-¿Estas son las fotos por las que peleaste con Ron?- logra preguntar la pelirroja.

-No es una simple pelea, Molly, se acabo.

¿Hermione es una chica lista? se pregunta Molly con el temperamento bullendo, molesta con Hermione por ser intransigente y estúpida e incluso con Ron por decidir ser orgulloso y testarudo en el peor momento. Quiere tanto aclarar el estúpido mal entendido; pero cuando ve el impecable departamento descubre que no hay en el nada que indique que Ron vive ahí, no hay fotos ni póster de quidditch, no hay muebles cómodos de colores discordantes ni ropa tirada, no hay expedientes desordenados del Departamento de aurores ni su escoba o los implementos para cuidarla. Esto va más allá de la limpieza y el orden, los libreros y estantes están repletos pero no ve en ellos nada del interés de Ron, las cortinas son verde oliva y la sala marrón, Ron detesta esos colores.

-Oye ¿me puedes recordar cuál fue el ultimo caso en que trabajo Ron?- pregunta de pronto Molly para el total desconcierto de Hermione.

La castaña esta sorprendida por el abrupto cambio de tema, pero le sorprende más no tener la respuesta, no es un sentimiento al que este acostumbrada. Sobre los casos de Ron, al principio Hermione estaba muy involucrada en ellos y le encantaba dar consejos y puntos de vista sobre ellos, pero desde hace un tiempo ella estaba tan llena de trabajo y proyectos que Ron no había querido agobiarla hablándole de ellos. No sabía cual era el ultima caso en que trabajo o si estaba trabajando en uno.

\- No sé- responde por fin.

-Entiendo, se acabo- dice Molly entonces y desaparece del departamento con un puff.

Notas: Wow no puedo creer que me tardara tanto en actualizar, pero no quiero atrasarlo más así que paso a publicar esto corriendo y espero leernos de nuevo pronto. Si hay más errores de lo común lo lamento, espero editar esto después.


	9. Chapter 9

**Un trago de locura.**

.

**Capítulo 9**

.

Discleimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y supongo que de alguna multinacional con mucho dinero. Este fic esta escrito solo la con la intención de entretener y contiene personajes originales y bastante OC, por supuesto trato de ser fiel al canon pero recuerden que este fic contendrá Ron/Hermione y Draco/ Ginny -si, lo sé es una extraña convivencia de emparejamientos- por lo que el epilogo no sera tomado en cuanta y como su nombre lo dice contendrá mucha, mucha locura.

Ese memorable Sábado 8 de Febrero.

Arthur camina por la cocina echando vistazos ocasionales al reloj familiar pero no ve grandes cambios en el, de pronto la calma se acaba y Molly aparece y sus miradas azules conectan. Entonces ella se suelta a llorar como no lo a hecho en años, Arthur no puede entender que a cambiado su determinación por tristeza ¿Ron a hecho algo tan terrible?

-Me equivoque...- dice ella entre jadeos- creí que los conocía... creí que sabía que era lo mejor para ellos... creí que eran muy felices...pero...

-Tranquila cariño ¿qué pasa?- comienza Arthur con reconfortante calma mientras lleva a su esposa a la sala, donde se sientan juntos en un sillón que parece muy pequeño para ambos pero que es en realidad muy cómodo.

\- Pasa que Ron a roto su compromiso con Hermione y que Gin se besuquea con Draco Malfoy- Arthur a tenido un estremecimiento que a cualquier observador le parecería cómico, pero no hay nadie para ver.- Pero... parece que ninguna de esas coas es una locura, debo... dejarlos hacer lo que crean correcto...por que los amo y confió en ellos.

Molly lloro un rato más y Arthur la consoló con todo tipo de dulces comentarios, cuando la matriarca Weasley estuvo lista para hablar le contó todo a su esposo y entonces se consolaron mutuamente.

-Es un mal entendido, es tan frustrante...

-Él me pidió que no le digamos nada, Ginny también.

\- Creo que se canso de ceder...- opino triste Arthur.

-¡Es que no debió ceder desde el principio!-clama Molly.- Estaba tan feliz cuando nos dijo que se casarían...pero él pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella... y yo...yo debí decírselo...decirle lo afortunada que era también Hermione de tenerlo a él.

.

Draco luce ahora una vieja playera de los Murcielagos de Bally Castle que seguramente le a pertenecido a casi la mitad de sus hermanos pero no parece molesto por ello, le ha dicho sin modestia que todo luce bien en él, aunque prefiere a los Falcons que a los Murcielagos. Y se han sentado los dos a la mesa a degustar lo que quedaba de su devastado desayuno, Ginny no puede definir si el sabor de los pancakes es bueno o malo solo esta demasiado preocupada por no llenarse de migas o derramar más líquidos hirviendo sobre él.

-Yo de verdad lo siento...- comienza Ginny pensando en el pecho quemado de Draco, en las cicatrices tenues en su piel blanca, obviamente la que atraviesa su pecho es la más llamativa pero mientras duro su desnudez pudo notar más.

-Estoy a favor de no condenar a nadie por la locura de sus parientes cercanos- dice él divertido pensando en la feroz mirada de la madre de Ginny.

-¿Qué?...¡No!... bueno también siento que mamá te amenazara con su varita y te dijera todas esas cosas terribles - reflexiona la pelirroja y solo puede hundirse en su vergüenza ¿había escuchado la palabra gigólo de los labios de su madre?

-Bueno me llegaron unos recuerdos muy... explicativos, de por que las madres no me quieren cerca de sus hijas y por que tengo que firmar contratos prematrimoniales para que la gente se acerque de nuevo a mi y a mi familia- habla el rubio perdiendo toda malicia y diversión, Ginny también pierde su sonrisa cuando recuerda que su madre también dijo la palabra mortífago, Draco ve sus dudas y no puede evitar proponer.

\- Yo... entenderé si quieres que me vaya.

-La unica razón por la que querría que te vayas es que no me expliques rápido lo del contrato prematrimonial-dice la pelirroja verdaderamente enfadada, anoche escucho algo de eso pero no llego a comprenderlo ¿había coqueteado con ella toda la noche un hombre comprometido? - ¿Estas...?

-Claro que no, anoche me escape de la cena que formalizaría el compromiso-explica rápidamente el rubio.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- se escandaliza ella. Pero en seguida reflexiona ¿le gustaría que él fuera un tipo más honorable y sacrificado? ¿un honorable tipo comprometido?

-Escapar de la cena es mejor que huir del altar, y mucho mejor que una vida a medias ¿No?- ofrece él su razonamiento.

Ginny no puede evitar estar de acuerdo y admirar esa clase diferente de osadía.-Si definitivamente. Entiendo, pero no debiste desparecer, debes hablar con ella y su familia...- propone ella amable y empatíca.

-Lo haré cuando el trago se me pase...pero dejando eso de lado ¿puedo interpretar ese interés por mi estado civil como atracción?- cuestiona él tan encantador como vanidoso.

Ginny lucha por no reír pero tiene que aceptar que es tiempo de dejar de huir, se supone que ella es la valiente.- Puedes hacerlo, pero yo aun creo que vas a arrancarte todos los bonitos cabellos plateados, cuando se te pase el trago y descubras que me has cortejado.

-Eso jamás...me gusta mi cabello tal y como esta.

Después de aclarar ese punto la conversación se volvió amena pero llevo al inevitable punto de que él tenía que volver a casa, y después de tratar de contactar a sus supuestos amigos por flu sin resultados, Ginny se vio tentada a ofrecerse a llevarlo ella misma a la puerta de su casa, bien ese pensamiento no prospero bien "¿Qué haría cuando aparecieran sus padres? Hola señor y señora Malfoy he traído de vuelta a su hijo, por cierto ahora me ama y vamos a casarnos"; Ginny jura que no sabe de donde a salido esa estúpida fantasía.

-Bien no hay remedio, no se me ocurre otra cosa- dice él interumpiendo los pensamientos de la sonrojada pelirroja.-¡Kilas!

Entonces con un estallido, en medio de la cocina de Ginny, aprecio un elfo domestico con el más gracioso trajesito que había visto.

-¿En que puedo servir al joven amo Malfoy?- pregunta con exagerada reverencia el elfo, mientras mira con atención por todos lados, para sorpresa de la pelirroja la criatura parece encontrar bastante indigna su cocina y no se frena en dejarlo claro.

-Kilas puede limpiar este misero lugar en un santiamén- ofrece animado el elfo, aunque no parece gustarle el lugar se ve ansioso por asear y ordenar.

-Debí llamar a cualquier otro, pero este es el único del que recordaba el nombre- explica Draco ligeramente avergonzado, pero no pierde la voz de mando con el elfo.-No, pequeña peste solo llévame a casa.

Un elfo snob y maniático del orden, si muy adecuado para los Malfoy, piensa Ginny y no puede evitar reírse y molestar un poco al rubio con esto.-Oye y yo que pensaba en aprovechar la oportunidad para que mi cocina quedara deslumbrante.

-Yo cocino, tú limpias pelirroja- dice Draco pillando en seguida el juego y no cae en el.

-Parece justo- acepta ella.

-Claro, Kilas, le llevara a casa en cuanto conteste su pregunta de seguridad- habla el elfo profesionalmente y hace otra graciosa reverencia.

-¿Qué?- cuestiona Draco confundido, obviamente no recordaba esa parte.-¡Oh mis paranoicos padres!- se queja -Kilas, ¿no puedes olvidar esa parte? Para empezar si no fuera de verdad yo, no podría llamarte. Viniste aquí por que reconociste mi firma mágica ¿no?

-Claro- acepta el elfo con naturalidad.

-Entonces vamos- propone Draco complacido.

-No sin la pregunta,- habla el elfo decidido.- Lord Malfoy lo ordeno e incluso Lady Malfoy dijo que era importante.

-Te detesto elfo orejón- se quejo infantilmente Draco, pero genuinamente indignado.

-El joven amo actúa raro, definitivamente algo inusual paso, Kilas no puede llevarlo a casa así.

El rubio parece estar a punto de zarandear al pequeño elfo así que Ginny intervine conciliadora.- ¿Y si tratas de responder la pregunta?

El temperamento de Draco se aplaca y en un movimiento, que Ginny nota a leguas es para complacerla a ella, le dice amablemente al elfo. -Bien, Kilas has tu pregunta.

Complacido el Kilas esta dispuesto a hablar pero...

-Más vale que valga la pena Lucy ¿Cómo te atreves a despertarme? ¿Sabes qué hora es en San Petersburgo?...- llega intempestiva una voz desde la sala-¿Dónde demonios estamos?...¡Draco ¿de verdad huiste del compromiso con pastelito Greengrass?! ¿por que estas en este hoyo?

-¡¿Blaise?!...- dice sorprendido Draco y mira a la pelirroja, que no puede evitar sentirse ofendida cada vez que insultan su departamento,- de verdad lo siento Blaise es un idiota.

-Oye te escuche- se queja un elegante hombre moreno que entra con toda confianza por la puerta de la cocina, Ginny no puede creer que alguien más que Draco pueda lucir elegante despeinado y en pijama pero ahí esta la prueba frente a sus ojos. Lo que jamás podrá lucir elegante en nadie, es la mirada lasciva con que el pelinegro analiza a pelirroja a pesar de su modesta y nada reveladora vestimenta.

-¡Hey Lucy! no pierdes el tiempo, ahora entiendo por que plantaste a Astoria- dice divertido Blaise.

-¿Puedes parar con lo de Lucy? sabes que lo detesto. Y si sigues mirando a Ginevra así voy a...- habla exasperado el rubio.

-Wow ahora lo entiendo todo, por eso me mirabas como si hablara de tu madre cada vez que mencionaba lo sexy que es Weasley- comenta divertido Zabini, pero luego vuelve a enfocar su atención en Ginny- Muy sexy, señorita...

Inconscientemente Ginny da un paso atrás molesta y de pronto la confusión y la exasperación de Draco se materializan en un certero puñetazo a la cincelada mandíbula de Zabini.

\- ¡Hey ¿qué te pasa?! sabes que estoy bromeando- retrocede Blaise totalmente sorprendido y ligeramente desconfiado.- Tú nunca me golpearías, me hechizarías - reflexiona el moreno y de pronto blande su varita en posición de ataque- ¿Quién eres tú? y ¿dónde esta Draco?...o acaso tu le diste algo mi sexy pelirroja, debes saber que no era necesario...

-Claro que no- aclara Ginny de inmediato.- Se bebió un trago de locura pero yo no se lo di.

-¡No me lo creo! ¿acaso necesitabas eso para huir de la cena con los Greengras?- cuestiona Zabini volviendo a su modo sarcástico y juguetón.

-Claro que no, el trago lo pedí después de decirle a mis padre que no me casaría.

-¡Salazar, me hubiera encantado ver eso!

Y entonces los chicos cruzan su miradas y comparten una carcajada que Ginny no puede entender del todo. Slytherin's. Bien al menos después de todo no fue necesario que Ginny llevara a Draco a las puertas de la mansión Malfoy. Y todo se termino con una despedida en la que el rubio no se canso de decirle que volvería, Ginny solo asintió divertida pero no guardo muchas esperanzas.

.

No fue al siguiente día ni siquiera la siguiente semana, tampoco fue cuando Ginny comenzó a aceptar las invitaciones y las seductoras sonrisas de Draco. Fue cuando sus citas comenzaron a ser obviamente publicas y Draco empezó a decirle lo mucho que quería presentarle a sus padres, entonces todas y cada una de las revistas de poca monta del mundo mágico comenzaron a llenarse de artículos nada halagadores que afirmaban que Draco y Ginny tenían una aventura desde hace tiempo, que Draco había engañado a los Greengrass y a todo el mundo mágico con el show de un compromiso y que juntos se habían burlado del héroe del mundo mágico Harry Potter; todo ello apoyado en "reveladoras" fotografías que los mostraban "celebrando" en un bar de Knockturn la noche que Draco planto a los Greengrass e incluso yéndose juntos después por la red flu. De todas las bonitas fotografías Ron estaba obviamente desvanecido

Notas: perdón nuevamente por la tardanza, la cuarentena no me inspira ;( pero esperemos que pronto las cosas mejoren. Y también tengo el maravilloso pretexto de que estuve trabajando en otros one shot's y de hecho uno ya lo publique echenle un ojo para más Drinny, en fin nos leemos pronto. Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Un trago de locura.**

.

**Capítulo 10**

.

Discleimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y supongo que de alguna multinacional con mucho dinero. Este fic esta escrito solo la con la intención de entretener y contiene personajes originales y bastante OC, por supuesto trato de ser fiel al canon pero recuerden que este fic contendrá Ron/Hermione y Draco/ Ginny -si, lo sé es una extraña convivencia de emparejamientos- por lo que el epilogo no sera tomado en cuenta y como su nombre lo dice contendrá mucha, mucha locura.

Una día cualquiera de verano antes del desastre.

Hermione detesto más que nunca su decisión de ponerse tacones esa mañana, cuando llego corriendo al departamento y sus pies le pedían a cada doloroso latido que los liberara. Si tan solo no hubiera cancelado el flu y la aparición para su departamento,... si tan solo... mejor no pensar en eso. Ahí en la mesa de la cocina, esta la carpeta con los pergaminos y papeles que necesita para la conferencia de esta tarde y cuando los tiene en sus manos sonríe triunfalmente. El solo estar en la cocina hace que el pensamiento de una buena comida cruce su mente pero mira el reloj y sabe que no hay tiempo para eso, ni para cambiar los tacones que se puso precisamente para lucir imponente en la disertación... "tú luces impresionante con lo te pongas" el recuerdo es fugaz pero entrañable, aun así Hermione lo destierra rápidamente y se niega a mirar a la nevera donde aun permanece obstinadamente la ultima alegre nota que Ron le dejo, sale del lugar con un portazo y un potente hechizo para proteger la puerta.

Ya en el Ministerio el bullicio del Departamento la hace olvidar el hambre y todas las preocupaciones menores, y se sienta felizmente en su reluciente escritorio a ultimar los detalles de su presentación.

-Herms no tienes de que preocuparte, vas a impresionarnos a todos con tu propuesta para nuevos tratados con la gente del agua- comenta feliz David Huss mientras se recarga casualmente en su escritorio y le dedica una formal sonrisa ligeramente taimada. Las personas al rededor miran con curiosidad la interacción y algunas mujeres mayores fruncen el ceño celosas. Por su parte Hermione devuelve la sonrisa, que aunque perfecta no es totalmente genuina.-Por mi parte, yo estoy más nervioso por nuestra cita de mañana, porque la conferencia de hoy y ese ascenso ya los tienes ganados.

-Gracias...- susurra la castaña pero no puede evitar pensar "¿no es más trascendental el bienestar de la gente del agua que el ascenso?" y claro una hola de nerviosismo la invade al recordar que por fin, después de meses de insistencia, había aceptado una cita con David Huss, su jefe de Departamento.

.

En el campo de entrenamiento de las Arpías, Ginny, hace intrépidos y veloces movimientos en su nueva escoba mientras sus compañeras de equipo la miran atónitas. La pelirroja esta montada en la nueva Nimbus Deluxe, edición limitada color oro viejo ¡personalizada con su nombre grabado en el mango¡ Y es como si no quisiera volver al suelo jamás, es la escoba más veloz, cómoda e intuitiva que a manejado y vale cada galeón que Draco pago por ella; no es como si Ginny no pudiese haberla comprado por si misma pero cuando vio el precio la pequeña tacaña que hay en ella se negó a desembolsar un par de meses de sueldo en una "innecesaria" escoba, pero en cuanto Draco supo que su novia estaba interesada por supuesto se la regalo sin pestañear.

Al principio de la relación los regalos caros fueron un tema de discusión común entre la inusual pareja Malfoy-Weasley, pero después de más de una reveladora conversación Ginny comprendió que no podía frenarlo, que ni siquiera quería; él dijo cosas hermosas como "Pensé en ti cuando lo compre"o "El precio no es importante" y tristes cuestionamientos como "¿acaso los sentimientos tras mis obsequios son menos auténticos por que tengo dinero?" El se estaba volviendo un experto en persuadirla, pero aun cuando lo pensaba fríamente sabía que el rubio tenía razón, Draco no solía regalarle ostentosas banalidades, todos sus obsequios eran detalles que la habían hecho feliz. Así que llegaron al acuerdo que ella aceptaría sus obsequios mientras él no se excediera y jamás volviera a quejarse cuando Ginny quería pagar la cuenta. Bien la escoba casi había sido pasarse pero Ginny la había amado en cuanto se monto en ella. Una victoria para el Dragón.

Las Arpías en su mayoría estaban felices y emocionadas por su compañera e incluso pensaban en la ventaja que representaba que una excelente cazadora como Ginny montara una escoba igual de excelente, pero había también un par de miradas desdeñosas y amargas ¿No había nada que su novio el millonario no pudiera comprarle? ¿No podían dejar de ser tan pretenciosos?

-¡Gin, baja la velocidad o te vas a romper el cuello antes del próximo juego!- bromea a gritos una de sus compañeras, y las demás estallan risas y comentarios emocionados.

-Esto no esta cerca del limite que puede dar esta belleza- contesta la pelliroja desde lo alto y sin frenar un instante.

-¿Es cierto que es más veloz que la Saeta Sparkle...?- pregunta, Flare, la risueña guardiana de las Arpías. Popularmente conocida por ser la guardiana más pequeña de la liga con sus 148 centímetros pero también una de las mejores en su posición.

-La Saeta Sparkle es para niñitas- le fastidia juguetonamente, Mila, una de las golpeadoras.

-¡Oye yo tengo una!- se ofende fácilmente Flare.

-Lo sabemos, solo la escogiste por que es bonita...- apoya, Sila, la hermana y homónima en posición de Mila.

Todas las chicas ríen, pero Flare no se lo toma mal, no es la primera vez que es acusada de no ser lo suficientemente ruda para las Arpías, y el quidditch en general, pero ella siempre ha demostrado con su habilidad que su apariencia y gustos no disminuyen ni un ápice su habilidad como jugadora. -Lo acepto, pero la Sparkle es veloz y precisa, todo lo que necesito -explica Flare sin perder el animo.- ¡Y con bella madera de cerezo, no puedo pedir más! - agrega emocionada.

Las chicas vuelven a reír y Ginny baja por fin para unirse a la animada discusión sobre cual es la mejor escoba en el mercado, algunas de sus compañeras de equipo prueban la Nimbus Deluxe y en algún momento entre las bromas alguien dice.

-Deberías pedirle a Malfoy una para todas...-el silencio se hace en seguida y antes de que la chica forme una disculpa, todas notan los hombros de Ginevra temblando.. porque se esta aguantando la risa.

-Draco no es tan generoso- explica sonriente- y definitivamente no lo necesitamos ¿o si?- pregunta la pelirroja alzando una ceja con socarronería.

Las Arpias se lanzan entonces en quejas y argumentos.

\- ¡Ganaríamos aunque todas montemos Cometas!

-¡Sí!

-Somos las mejores y este año vamos a tumbar a Puddlemere United de la cima de la Liga.

-¡Sí!

-Que se jodan los Falcons.

-¡Sí!

-Y los Cannons.

-¡Si!

-¡Hey!- se queja Ginny, porque todas saben que es el equipo para el que juega su hermano. Pero su molestia se evapora rápidamente y se une de nuevo a los clamores del equipo.

-¡A ganar!

.

La temida cita había llegado, justo un día después de la importante disertación sobre los nuevos tratados con la gente del agua, que a decir verdad fue bien pero no fue tomada con la importancia y el entusiasmo que ella había esperado, la mayoría de sus superiores asintieron en acuerdo con ella y le asignaron tiempo y presupuesto para llevar a cabo su proyecto, incluso un interprete, pero nadie -ni siquiera David- parecía realmente comprometido con la causa. Así que Hermione estaba más empeñada que nunca en hacer funcionar el proyecto a la perfección. Vaya, que debería estar trabajando y no perdiendo el tiempo con citas, pero en fin ya había aceptado. El lugar de encuentro es un bello restaurante un poco ostentoso, la comida no le sabe bien a Hermione pero no cree que sea la destreza del chef el problema, para empezar rechazó del menú todo plato que le recordara a Ronald por lo que termino pidiendo algo que tampoco le gustaba a ella. Esto no pintaba bien para nada.

Hermione parecía lista para salir corriendo, pero David no parecía para nada afectado. David Huss era el jefe del Departamento de creación y aplicación de nuevas leyes mágicas, y era tal vez el único hombre sobre la tierra que entendía todas y cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de Hermione y aun más quería escucharla; David era inteligente, formal, disciplinado y perseverante. Él había puesto los ojos en Hermione desde que llego al Departamento pero no tuvo su oportunidad hasta que ella dejo al señor sonrisas pelirrojo, alias no puedo creer que este tontorrón sea un héroe de guerra. Así que después de tanta paciencia no iba a dejar ir su oportunidad, solo concertar esta cita le tomo tres meses, sabía que Hermione era difícil y tal vez no la querría tanto si no lo fuera.

Por su parte Hermione solo había aceptado la cita porque se le habían acabado las excusas para rechazarle, el único "defecto" de David era tal vez que él es un tanto mayor para ella, aun así eso no evitaba que todas las chicas del departamento la envidiaran. David y Hermione eran en todo los sentidos la pareja perfecta, con el único problema que ella no sentía ni una pizca de atracción por el maduro galán, y entre más se empeñaba en encontrar los pros de una nueva relación más apagado estaba su libido. Pero Hermione también se había cansado de esperar y ser el centro de los chismes, de ser la loca que planto al buen partido Ron Weasley, sin razón aparente. Así que hizo lo mejor y más lógico, por fin acepto los avances de David.

La cena se termino sin pena ni gloria, pero la conversación la había llevado a ver más claros algunos puntos del proyecto con la gente del agua, así que incluso saco un trozo de pergamino para apuntarlos. La momentánea euforia de Hermione por su proyecto fue aprovechada por David, así que de alguna forma ella había aceptado ir a ver una película después de la cena. De esa forma la pareja termino andando con paso calmado por el callejón Diagon mientras él busca un buen pretexto para tomarle la mano y ella pensaba distraída lo poco popular que es el cine hoy en día en el mundo mágico, después de todo movimiento en una pantalla no es tan impresionante para los magos ¿Por qué simplemente no hacer un álbum de fotos? Lo realmente popular en el mundo mágico es el teatro, pero es la verdad es un poco caro y snob, Hermione solo ha ido un par de veces y aunque disfruto la experiencia el ambiente de los balcones siempre le hacia sentir acosada o menospreciada. Esos mundanos pasatiempos no eran para ella.

Pero las banas reflexiones de Hermione sobre el cine y el teatro son desplazadas cuando en el cajellón Diagón se topa con la deslumbrante sonrisa de Ron, que lleva un innecesariamente entallado uniforme de quidditch naranja, las jovencitas desvían la mirada hacia donde esta el pelirrojo y susurran animadamente entre ellas; hay descaradas sonrisas y tímidos sonrojos... agreguen chillidos agudos cuando la imagen del póster se levanta la camisa para secarse el sudor de la barbilla y giuña juguetonamente el ojo. Hermione solo quiere decirles a a todas ella que guarden los suspiros y que usen sus cabezas, Ron esta saliendo ya con alguien, alguien que no es ella y alguien que los medios no han descubierto durante los últimos seis meses. Aunque la fama viene apenas de hace dos o tres meses cuando la impulsiva decisión de Ronald de mandar todo al demonio por el quidditch salio tan bien que lo hizo ser el jugador estrella de los Cannons, y sacar al equipo del fondo de la liga, aun cuando es solo un guardián. Y claro todo salio de proporciones cuando de pronto Malfoy decidió hacerlo la cara de una línea de pociones energéticas.

El cartel vuelve a guiñar el ojo con encanto y Hermione se da cuenta avergonzada, que no esta esta escuchando a David. Pronto han llegado al único viejo cine en el cajellón Diagón y él esta hablando del trasfondo cultural y político de las películas de los años 40, así de como el cine no es un entretenimiento popular en el mundo mágico ya que es considerado bastante aburrido, pero aun así tuvo un buen auge en los 70. Su discurso es como siempre interesante y elocuente pero ella no lo escucha, Hermione mira impactada la vieja cartelera, con fotos en movimiento y enmarcadas en luces, ahí entre las portadas de antiguas películas esta la foto. La foto que la hizo mandar al demonio su compromiso. Ella nota poco a poco como esta parada en el escenario de la foto y como es abismalmente diferente, por que la foto tiene más de treinta años y todo en el entorno a cambiado. Aparentemente ella anulo su compromiso por una foto promocional de la película Candy Time de 1971.

Notas: hola a todos, un poco de inspiración a llegado a mi y la he aprovechado al máximo. Espero el capitulo les guste y la revelación llene sus expectativas, aunque claro se quedo un poco a medias y continuara en el próximo episodio, así como espero llegar también al momento de desastre mediático que anuncie en el capitulo anterior. Perdón si me lió con los tiempos, cualquier duda que surja pueden expresarla en los comentarios o por MP. Y por cierto, agradecimientos especiales a muminSarita por sus reviews que siempre me animan e inspiran tanto.

Espero leernos pronto, cuídense ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Un trago de locura.**

.

**Capítulo 11**

.

Discleimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y supongo que de alguna multinacional con mucho dinero. Este fic esta escrito solo la con la intención de entretener y contiene personajes originales y bastante OC, por supuesto trato de ser fiel al canon pero recuerden que este fic contendrá Ron/Hermione y Draco/ Ginny -si, lo sé es una extraña convivencia de emparejamientos- por lo que el epilogo no sera tomado en cuenta y como su nombre lo dice contendrá mucha, mucha locura.

El mismo día cualquiera de verano antes del desastre.

Lucius estaba divido entre la deliciosa satisfacción de saber que la hija de Arthur Weasley estaba enamorada de su heredero y la animadversión que le provocaba recordar que su hijo le correspondía; el patriarca Malfoy estuvo tentado muy tentado a decirle a Draco que había enloquecido temporalmente, como era tan común en los Black, y que debía olvidar ese repentino capricho pero... en cuanto sus ojos grises, tan parecidos a los suyos, le enfrentaron con lo más parecido a una rabieta que le había visto hacer a su hijo en años tuvo que aceptar que esto no era un capricho. Con el tiempo también fue común escuchar a su hijo hablar y hablar de la chiquilla Weasley e incluso las "amenazas" de una invitación y reunión eran inminentes.

Pasados tantos meses los Malfoy casi se habían resignado a la locura permanente de su hijo y se aferraban a la frase "tiene un maravilloso linaje sangre pura" como un mantra. Si bien Narcissa era más propensa a dejarse arrastrar por las elucubraciones de Draco, Lucius también ya había pensado en varias razones por las que una asociación con los Weasley era beneficiosa; además de vez en cuando se publicaban cursis notas en El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja que apoyaban la relación y ablandaban la espinosa opinión del publico general hacia los Malfoy.

Hasta el punto en que esta tarde, después de un largo tiempo, habían decidido asistir al teatro D'lumiere y notaron como de nuevo fueron el centro de atención y admiración, como los susurros no eran burlones y que cuando la gente se alejo no fue para evitarlos sino para cederles el paso. Los Malfoy lentamente por fin volvían a la cumbre, y entonces mientras las luces del teatro se apagaban y la esposa de un Jefe de Departamento del Ministerio trataba insistentemente de entablar una conversación con Narcissa a Lucius no le preocupo mas que Draco comenzara a ver catálogos de joyería de duendes y solo esperaba que la chiquilla Weasley no saliera corriendo y estuviese a la altura.

.

Hermione miro el cartel por lo que parecieron horas, moviendo graciosamente la cabeza, mirando el elegante teatro D'lumiere tras ella y el deslucido cine frente a sus ojos. entonces recordó con increíble exactitud la ultima vez que vio a Ron, desde la sonrisa confiada con la que enfrento su discusión hasta la devastación en sus ojos azules cuando ella no lo dejo explicar nada y solo lo lleno de reproches...¿le había dicho...? Tantas cosas horribles. Y lo peor fue después, ella cambio la llave del departamento e incluso cancelo la red flu y la aparición, envió el resto de las cosas de Ron a la madriguera y se negó rotundamente a hablar del tema con ninguno de los Weasley; por Dios incluso se había enemistado con Ginny que parecencia especialmente molesta, Hermione adjudico los cambios de la pelirroja a que comenzó a salir con el imbécil de Malfoy y se acorazo en su obstinación. Yo tengo razón...bien...pues, al final no la tenía.

\- ¿Quieres palomitas?- pregunta David como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor idea del mundo.- He oído que son populares en el cine muggle.

Entonces Hermione vuelve a la realidad y al presente, pero esta tan confundida que sigue por inercia a su cita y solo da vagas y monosilábicas respuestas. Cuando David propone ver Candy Time, Hermione acepta mecánicamente y escucha a su jefe decir "...es tan buena, que todos en el mundo mágico la conocen...".

-Estoy seguro que te encantara, aunque Clare Ricci nunca ha sido de mis actrices favoritas...

Hermione ve pero no entiende, hasta donde llega a racionalizar, la película le parece ligeramente cursi y bastante machista, desdeña sobre todo el final feliz donde un apuesto y adinerado pelirrojo -que obviamente no es Ron- le propone matrimonio a una rubia tonta con la que paso peleando la mitad de la película, y la rubia incoherentemente dice si cuando no se conocen más que por esporádicas miradas y variadas disputas. Puro encanto visual y romantización de las discusiones. Hermione no le da ni seis meses a ese matrimonio.

Después de que las luces del cine encendieron y la gente comenzó a salir llenando la sala de murmullos contentos, Hermione fue toda un harpía y trato de irse lo más pronto posible, pero nuevamente David no parecía afectado y la dejo en la puerta de su departamento donde fue tan osado como para tomarla de la cintura e invadir su espacio personal.

-¿No fue una película maravillosa?- pregunta coqueto, como si esperara que el romance barato tuviera algún efecto mágico en ella.

-¡No!- por ella podía irse al infierno la maldita película. Pero antes claro empujo sin reparo a su jefe y le cerro la puerta en la cara.

-Si es una chica difícil, pero sera mía- dice David encantado con lo que el piensa es un reto y no un rotundo rechazo.

Por su parte Hermione corre por el departamento y desordena en un instante su prístino librero hasta que encuentra las fotos. Las malditas fotos. Que obviamente había conservado, y mira con cierta cantidad de alivio que están modificadas para hacer a Ron el protagonista de Candy Time, no así nada más, ahora podía reconocer cada foto como una escena de la película y la rubia tonta como Clare Ricci, a la que claramente Ron no había besado nunca por que estaba muerta desde hace unos años...

Entonces ¿ahora qué haría?... unas repentinas y arrolladoras ganas de correr a donde esta Ron y reír juntos la llenan, pero es tarde, seis meses tarde. Es más ¿dónde esta Ron?

De pronto Hermione mira el apartamento y nota lo oscuro y vació que esta, que a pesar de su obsesión por el orden hay ropa tirada por la sala, que la cocina esta descuidada y el refrigerador y la alacena desprovistos, que ni siquiera recuerda cuando fue la ultima vez que durmió adecuadamente en su cama; este no es un hogar, no lo ha sido desde que Ron se fue y ella ensimismada en su dolor y sus quejas se había negado a aceptarlo, se había negado a aceptar lo mucho que lo extrañaba y lo mucho que quería arreglar las cosas con él. Y ahora que todo salia a la luz y resultaba que ella lo había mandado todo al aire por un mal entendido, no estaba segura que él fuera a perdonarla, que siquiera quisiera escucharla.

.

Ron entro a Sortilegios Weasley con una sonrisa y ojos curiosos que exploraban todo en busca de los productos más nuevos.

-Hey ahí esta mi hermano estrella- saluda estridentemente y desde la lejanía, George, mientras imita la pose y guiño coqueto que tiene Ron en el famoso cartel.

La mayoría de los clientes ríen divertidos pero algunas chicas sonríen encantadas y murmuran ante la llegada del Weasley menor. Uno de los solteros.

-Y aquí esta mi hermano el cómico- se queja Ron de buen humor, debe aceptar que le tomo unos días mirar el cartel sin sonrojarse pero Draco y sus feroces publicistas insistieron en decir que era perfecto.

-¿Acaso Malfoy te envió como ultimo recurso para convencerme de que venda sus brebajes en la tienda?- pregunta juguetón George, pero ya en voz baja y cerca de su hermano.

-¿Qué? Claro que no- responde Ron divertido.- Él dice que esperara a que le supliques poder vender _Gunshot_ aquí.

-Pues dile que espere sentado en uno de sus bonitos y elegantes sillones.

-Mensaje recibido- acepta Ron risueño y los hermanos desaparecen para seguir conversando en la trastienda, de donde Ron sale un rato más tarde y se va entre las miradas interesadas de la gente.

Es tan raro, ser un héroe de guerra siempre puso a Ron en la mira y creía que ya sabía lo que era la fama no deseada, pero desde que cambio la carrera de Auror por guardián de quiddicht todo había cambiado drásticamente y la gente lo miro con otros ojos y mucho más interés. Tal vez Ron nunca lo pensaría pero todos a su alrededor lo sabían, no fue solo su cambio de carrera sino también su estado civil y salir de la sombra de Harry lo que llamo poderosamente la atención de todo el mundo mágico. En fin el pelirrojo se dirijo a las chimeneas de callejón y se preparo para ir al estadio de las Arpías a encontrarse con Ginny y su ya no tan odiado posible cuñado.

Aun recuerda los días posteriores al "trago de locura", como todo fue un desastre cuando sus pertenencias llegaron a la Madrigera y todos le insistían para aclararlo todo con Hermione y volver a la oficina de Aurores a implorar por su trabajo; entonces apareció Draco le miro despectivamente y le reto a mantener el control de su vida y perseguir sus metas, no por su mandona ex-novia sino por sí mismo, aunque claro el rubio no estaba ahí por él sino para perseguir con abrumadora seguridad a su hermanita, que no parecía muy molesta por eso. Fueron momentos de apabullantes cambios para los Weasley pero pronto se acostumbraron a la nueva normalidad de un Malfoy en su sala y Hermione negándose a cada invitación que le hicieron a cenar. Aunque claro, había cosas que jamas cambiarían, como que Harry era su mejor amigo, Charlie estaba enamorado de sus dragones y George no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de jugarle una malvada broma a Draco.

Ron nunca ha sido un chico de relojes así que no sabe si llega temprano o a tiempo pero al ver a su hermana y su molesto novio ya enfrascados en coqueteos disfrazados de conversación, piensa que ha llegado un poco tarde. Al llegar al campo ve que aun hay varias compañeras de equipo de Ginny, ya duchadas y frescas que parecen revolotear por ahí para cotillear sobre la relación de Ginny pero están siendo un tanto ignoradas. Ron suelta un animado saludo y al instante tiene junto a él a la adorable Flare, guardián de las Arpias, y la animada Alaya, la capitana y una habilidosa cazadora.

-Hola Ron- saluda la pequeña Flare, poniendose en puntillas y mirando hacia arriba para poder hacer contacto visual con él, mientras que Amina solo le da una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

-Hola Flare... chicas...

-Vas a hacerme pensar que solo te sabes el nombre de ella- bromea Alaya al escuchar el dudoso saludo del pelirrojo.

-Hey llego la estrella del momento- saluda Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa y las chicas chillan animadas.

-No ustedes también, por favor- se avergüenza Ron y enseguida le reclama al rubio.- Voy a hacer que retiren todos esos tontos carteles.

-No, te ves genial- susurra Flare triste pero Ron la escucha por que esta cerca.

-Ni lo pienses, ¿sabes lo qué es un con-tra-to?- deletrea Draco con falso enojo que logra engañar a las Arpias pero no a Ron ni a Ginny.

-Estoy seguro que estaba borracho cuando me hiciste firmar esa cosa- sigue la broma Ron y las chicas en el campo vuelven a relajarse.

-Las mejores decisiones de la vida se toman así- dice Draco con diversión, y el rubio y el pelirrojo comparten una sonrisa secreta.

-Dejando de lado el cartel, la poción es genial, siento que puedo jugar por horas ¿estas seguro que no hiciste algo ilegal?- opina animada Alaya y el resto de las chicas del equipo secundan las felicitaciones y cumplidos a la poción.

Más tarde los hermanos Weasley y el heredero Malfoy pueden safarse de la conversación y parten rumbo a la Madrigera para la cena semanal.

.

Aun recuerda la indecisión de llevar las fotos a cualquier periódico de mala muerte o a "The eye" en el cajellón Knockturn, desde entonces ya había pasado bastante tiempo lamentándose por elegir la segunda opción, nadie parecía interesado en las andanzas del heredero Malfoy y mucho menos en los Weasley's menores, ni siquiera por que eran famosos jugadores de quidditch, pero hoy había recibido su recompensa por su paciencia. Alguien por fin había comprado las fotos por el alto precio requerido. Un ricachón había pagado por las fotos tres veces lo que pedía e incluso solicito verlo con promesas de más galeones en su futuro cercano.

The eye era un negocio ilegal reciente, donde se podían vender fotos, testimonios e incluso memorias, los ricos pagaban por silencio o al contrario por un bonito escándalo para sus adversarios. Por eso el llevo las fotos ahí con la esperanza de que alguien estuviese interesado en molestar un poco a los Malfoy o incluso difamar a los Weasley sin embargo no hubo respuesta, hasta ahora, y el dadivoso comprador estaba tan complacido que incluso compro también sus recuerdos de esa noche y le hizo firmar un acuerdo para modificaros y utilizarlos en numerosas futuras entrevistas. Al parecer alguien estaba muy enfadado con los Malfoy y la chica Weasley... y el no tenia ningún problema con ello mientras el oro siguiera fluyendo el declararía lo que quisieran.

.

Notas: Hola, una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, Mayo no esta siendo el mejor mes y ademas me he llenado de tramites que realizar T.T Por suerte todo se a relajado y la inspiración a vuelto a mi. Espero que ustedes estén bien y nos volvamos a leer pronto.


	12. Chapter 12

**Un trago de locura.**

.

**Capítulo 12**

.

Discleimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y supongo que de alguna multinacional con mucho dinero. Este fic esta escrito solo la con la intención de entretener y contiene personajes originales y bastante OC, por supuesto trato de ser fiel al canon pero recuerden que este fic contendrá Ron/Hermione y Draco/ Ginny -si, lo sé es una extraña convivencia de emparejamientos- por lo que el epilogo no sera tomado en cuenta y como su nombre lo dice contendrá mucha, mucha locura.

Continua el día cualquiera de verano antes del desastre, por cierto es viernes.

.

Los ha visto caminar por los pasillos del teatro D'lumiere como los pavo reales ostentosos que son, ha visto a la gente seguirlos con la mirada deslumbrada y los malditos han tenido el descaro de sonreír arrogantemente. Pero el tiempo ha llegado, por fin encontró la pieza que le faltaba para tirar la torre de los Malfoy y sabe que la caída sera estrepitosa, como prometió a su hermosa hija mayor ellos nunca van a olvidar a los Greengrass.

Las primeras notas deben ya estar imprimiéndose, tal vez no llamen mucho la atención ahora, pero eso no las detendrá y con el tiempo...

Pero Erebo olvida sus oscuros pensamientos cuando su mirada se cruza con el semblante aburrido de su hija más pequeña, aquella que no pidió ninguna venganza y que aun puede sorprender de vez en cuando suspirando por el inútil de Draco, aun cuando el sinvergüenza no se cansa de exhibirse con la pequeña perra Weasley. Al mirar los bonitos ojos tristes de Astoria solo puede afirmar su resolución, él a acomodado la historia para que su pequeña vea al fin que el chico Malfoy solo la utilizo a ella y su familia, para que por fin deje atrás ese penoso incidente y siga hacia adelante.

Astoria cree haber fingido perfectamente que no vio a los Malfoy's pasar cerca de ellos, por fortuna Draco no estaba ahí o su intento de actuación se hubiese caído muy rápido. Aun recuerda los dolorosos primeros días, cuando intentaba averiguar que había pasado con su bonita relación para que Draco hubiera salido corriendo de esa forma; las únicas noticias que llegaron las trajo un hermoso búho blanco de los Malfoy's que entrego un elegante sobre y ella se trago las ganas de abalanzarse sobre la carta y espero con gracia a que su padre la abriera...pero eso no paso, su padre aplasto con ira el sobre de fino pergamino y las llamas lo consumieron ante sus ojos, sin posibilidad de reparo. Temeraria como nunca le tomo tres semanas juntar todas las esquirlas de su valor y planear un rápido escape para ver a Draco y pedirle una explicación, suplicar un arreglo o lo que fuera, él era todo lo que ella había soñado y Astoria no quería ni pensar en sus otros pretendientes...

Pero no fue una explicación ni un arreglo lo que encontró, ella descubrió a Draco en el callejón Diagon coqueteando con naturalidad y descaro con la pequeña pelirroja Weasley, la que jugaba quidditch, él se comportaba seductor y osado de una forma que nunca fue con ella; por su parte la chica Weasley le plantaba cara con insolencia pero se notaba a leguas que amaba la atención del rubio. Había entre ellos... algo... algo que ella no podía definir pero definitivamente no le gustaba verlos juntos. El "encuentro" fue un fracaso, no pudo ni acercarse y lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que no podía cambian sus sentimientos por Draco de la noche a la mañana, ni los regaños de su padre ni los consejos de Dapnne y ni siquiera el pasar de los meses podían detener que su corazón seguía acelerándose solo con un pensamiento del joven Malfoy. Si tan solo él hubiera seguido con descaro y sin explicaciones, pero no fue así, días después del fiasco del callejón Diagón él apareció en medio de la noche en la ventana de Astoria y todas sus fantasías volvieron a brillar como fuegos artificiales hasta casi olvidar como lo había visto cortejar a Ginny Weasley. Pero Draco no planeaba una velada romántica él solo quería disculparse, le explico como sus padres no habían permitido ningún contacto y comenzó con un compasivo discurso en el que se disculpaba por no corresponder sus sentimientos mientras le aseguraba que era una chica maravillosa pero no eran lo suficientemente compatibles, entonces Astoria quiso refutar pero incluso entonces se encontró incapaz de llevarle la contraria; ella no tenía la determinación para reñir solo sabía ceder. Fue una ruptura cortes, él fue tan atento y tierno como si temiera que Astoria fuera a quebrarse y ella le amo incluso en ese momento. Astoria suspiro, sabía que era un caso perdido tal vez lo mejor sería hacer ese largo viaje que no dejaban de sugerirle Daphne y sus padres.

Así que con una sonrisa perfectamente fingida, siguió caminando del brazo de su padre a una sala que afortunadamente no era la misma que la de los Malfoy's.

.

Draco y Ginny conversaban exclusivamente y en un gesto muy descarado el sinverguenza había besado el cuello de su hermana y le había susurrado algo al oído que la hizo ponerse de todos los tonos de rojo posible, hasta que ella metió las manos en el abrigo de él y fue el turno de Malfoy de tratar de disimular un vivido sonrojo; si iban a ignorarlo no sabía por que lo habían llamado para que se reunieran en el estadio... bueno si sabía, seguramente fue uno de esos intentos de su hermana de que el se acercara a Flare Rosier, curiosamente la hermana menor de Cloe Rosier su feroz ex-compañera Auror, la linda cazadora era un sueño y ademas parecía vivamente interesada en él, Ron no le encontraba ningún defecto a la chica y de hecho consideraba su presencia y su conversación encantadoras. Pero cuando Ginny sugería una cita el pelirrojo quería salir corriendo, el único defecto de Flare para ese rublo era no ser Hermione Granger. La Hermione Granger que clausuro su flu para no volver a verlo y le envió hasta el ultimo de sus calcetines por paquetería... bueno Ron era un elfo libre.

Bien ya que Ron no había concedido una cita, ahora se hallaba ignorado por su hermana y su malvado novio, caminando prácticamente rodeado por las Arpias... pero como siempre Flare fue la primera en acercarse, acelerando sus cortos pasos para emparejarse con los suyos.

-Vi tu juego contra las Avispas la semana pasada, fue increíble- comenzó entusiasmada Flare.

Ron no era fanático de los halagos pero agradecía que iniciara la conversación con su tema favorito, quidditch. -Bueno no fue todo cosa mía- contestó el pelirrojo modesto, alentando inconscientemente su andar.

-No dejaste entrar ni la mitad de sus tiros, fue genial - continuo Flare encantada- y cuando detuviste la jugada de Williams... ¡esa vuelta fue fantástica!, siempre he querido hacer algo así pero temo romperme el cuello- confeso la pequeña pelinegra.

Ron vio inseguridad bajo el entusiasmo de Flare y por primera vez le pareció aun más entrañable, él sabía que la chica era mucho más que vanidad y frenesí, pero no sabía que le gustaría tanto lo que había debajo... había tanta pasión y valor en un cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil. Flare temía a las bludgers y la quaffle pero las enfrentaba con una sonrisa todos los días.

-Lo único que te importa romperte son las uñas- se burlo una de las otras chicas. Su intención no parecía malvada pero la frase desinflo a Flare inmediatamente, y aunque intento fingir una sonrisa cuando el resto de las chicas se rieron de la "broma", el dolor en sus ojos era evidente para Ron y cuando otra de las chicas dijo:

\- ¡O despeinarse!

Y las finas risas femeninas les rodearon, Flare dio la mejor actuación de diversión que había visto en su vida aunque estaba obviamente herida. Oh Merlin era como verse a sí mismo, así que él jamas podría quedarse así sin hacer nada.

-Yo también he visto tus juegos, con un poco de practica podrás hacer la vuelta que quieras y con tu peso sera pan comido...- le animo Ron, pero la pelinegra no parecía del todo convencida, él sabia de primera mano lo que era ser descalificado en automático así que no podía culparla por su repentino pesimismo, y en un irreflexivo acto le tomo la mano a la chica y le sonrió.

Flare sorprendida alzo la cabeza para mirarlo y pregunto tímidamente.-¿En serio crees que podría?

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo él animado para después agregar entre tímidos balbuceos- yo...bueno yo puedo ...enseñarte... si tu quieres... digo, yo no digo que sea mejor que tu ...pero...

Flare abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y escucho cada palabra de Ron como si fuera importantisíma, ¡por Merlín que lindos eran sus balbuceos, por Circe la estaba invitando a entrenar juntos. Era el mejor día de su vida!-!Eso seria maravilloso!- dijo ella al limite de la felicidad e incluso lamentando detener el inconexo discurso de Ron. Es más en un impulso de alegría se puso de puntillas y prácticamente salto para darle un sutil beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo que quedo confusamente sonrojado.

Las Arpias no habían notado que sus burlas deprimen a Flare, pero definitivamente notaron el cambio de ambiente entre los guardianes y silenciosamente celebraron porque parecía que por fin los esfuerzos de su compañera por interesar al más joven de los Weasley daban fruto.

Ron a cavado su propio tumba pero no se arrepiente, no cuando los ojos de Flare lo ven como si fuera lo mejor que le paso en la vida y esa era una nueva y maravillosa sensación. Después de ese torpe momento, el animado grupo llego al punto de aparición y se disolvió poco a poco entre alegres despedidas. Flare se quedo ultima y con su brillante actitud positiva nuevamente a tope, se despidió de Ron con la promesa de un próximo encuentro.

-Así se hace campeón- le animo Draco y ni siquiera Ron sabía si hablaba en serio o se estaba burlando, cuando Ginny le dio un buen golpe en el estomago supo que el maldito rubio se estaba burlando. -Para la próxima menos balbuceos galán- termino Draco aun a pesar del golpe.

-¿Estaban escuchando?- preguntó Ron apenado.

-Todo el el equipo galán- confirmo Draco.

-Que vergüenza, son una bola de cotillas- se quejo Ron cubriéndose la cara sonrojada con las grandes manos.

-Lo siento Ron pero si no te rodeaba con todo el equipo hubieras huido de nuevo- explico Ginny.

-Solo dime que no todas sabían, Gin si tu estas planeando ser alguna clase de ridículo cupido...- hablo Ron molesto de pensar que las Arpías habían urdido un plan para emparejarlo con la pequeña guardiana.

-Esto no es ninguna clase de plan Ron, solo es obvio que le gustas a Flare y yo quería ayudarle- aclaro Ginny antes de que Ron se montara una historia en la cabeza. - ¿Es acaso ella tan horrible para no merecer una oportunidad?

-¡¿Qué?!... claro que no, ella es... lindísima. Pero no quiero ilusionarla... yo aun...

-No pienses en Granger- le paro Draco exasperado- piensa en ti- termino persuasivo.

-Yo voy a tratar... pero no animen a Flare así, ella se merece algo mejor que ser un rebote...

-Tu fuiste el que la invito- le recordó Draco triunfante y Ginny asintió entusiasmada.

-Bueno yo...-balbuceo Ron confundido y sonrojado mientras recordaba las inseguridades en los ojos azules de Flare y sus ganas de ayudarla-...como dije ella es lindísima y... creo que voy a intentarlo pero no presionen.

Draco y Ginny compartieron una sonrisa cómplice y aunque Ron se sintió ligeramente timado no estaba realmente molesto. El trió siguió su camino a la madriguera pero a Ron se le apago el animo al recordar que eso significaba que tendría que estar otra vez en la misma habitación que Harry y Draco.

Era absurdo si bien la ruptura de Harry y Ginny no fue amable, fue definitivamente mutua; Ron recuerda como Harry rehuía de una posible reconciliación pero aun así cuando vio a Ginny "asediada" por Malfoy se autoproclamo su protector, cosa que ella no necesita, y aun hoy en día después de un par de meses de seria relación Harry se empeña en sospechar de las intenciones de Malfoy y le vigila como al peor de los sospechosos; Ron se niega a creerlo pero al final la unica posibilidad que explica la persistente actitud de Harry son celos. Y ese es un desastre del que no tomara parte, pero siempre estará ahí para apoyar a Harry. Bien no sera una noche corta... solo espera que Molly incluyera en el menú de la cena puré de papás.

.

Notas:

Hola, lamento la tardanza, quería compensarla con un capitulo más largo pero me ganaron las ganas de publicar lo que ya tengo. En el próximo episodio veremos una buena cena familiar con los Weasley y un poco más de como esta llevando Hermione la gran revelación, nunca fue mi intención hacer pasar mal a Hermi en el fic pero las cosas se fueron dando, su actitud no ayuda; y al final pensé hay demasiados fic en los que Ron sufre por Hermione así que un cambio en el que ella luche por él no vendría mal. No duden en dejar sus comentarios, hasta la próxima, manténgase a salvo y con una actitud positiva ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Un trago de locura.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

**.**

Discleimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y supongo que de alguna multinacional con mucho dinero. Este fic esta escrito solo la con la intención de entretener y contiene personajes originales y bastante OC, por supuesto trato de ser fiel al canon pero recuerden que este fic contendrá Ron/Hermione y Draco/ Ginny -si, lo sé es una extraña convivencia de emparejamientos- por lo que el epilogo no sera tomado en cuenta y como su nombre lo dice contendrá mucha, mucha locura.

El fin del día cualquiera de verano antes del desastre.

La cena en la Madrigera estaba lista y más de la mitad de los asistentes están ya en la mesa luchando con la mirada de Molly Weasley para lograr un bocado de alguno de los buenos guisos, pero la pelea es olvidada cuando las voces Ron, Draco y Ginny se escuchan aun antes de abrir la puerta. Molly sonríe y el resto de las reacciones son variadas, la mayoría de disgusto y es que aunque Ginny asegure que tienen que darle una oportunidad a su insufrible novio, el despectivo rubio no ayuda mucho a que eso suceda. Lo único que les hace soportarlo es la palabra de Ginny, pues tienen la confianza de que su pequeña hermana puede manejar a esa serpiente pero no entienden por que insiste en pasar su tiempo con ella. Una vez George se atrevió a especular que tan rara elección de novio, solo era para avivar la atención de Harry y termino con murciélagos saliendo por su nariz más de media hora y... después... no hubo más furia solo se enfrento a los terribles ojos llorosos de Ginny; nadie volvió a cuestionarla.

La puerta se abre y la cocina se llena de saludos informales y algunas bromas para el cuñado menos favorito de los Weasley, hay algo muy jodido en ver la cintura de tu hermanita en las manos de esa serpiente pero los hermanos no quieren arruinar la cena y aguantan con la esperanza compartida de que pronto Ginny olvide esa locura; no entienden como Ron parece llevarse bien con el hurón, pero no hay nada que hacer la pelea con Hermione le dejo mal y Draco pareció ser de ayuda al menos para hacerle olvidar lo terrible que se sentía que tu prometida rompa contigo por el cartel de una vieja película.

\- Siéntense, siéntense, llegan justo a tiempo. Solo falta que llegue Harry y comenzamos- dice Molly animada.

Ante la mención de Harry la burbuja de Draco y Ginny se rompe un poco pero no dejan verlo demasiado, esta no es la primera vez que se encuentran y están seguros que pueden comportarse como personas civilizadas.

-Claro debe estar aun en el cuartel ordenando algún detalle- habla Ron para impedir que el silencio se apodere del lugar. La tensión disminuye un poco y la platica vuelve a fluir.

-Si, he oído que trabaja en un gran caso de pociones adulteradas- dice Arthur.

Y Draco se aguanta el comentario malicioso que estaba a punto de soltar cuando Ginny entierra las uñas en su muslo y entonces el rubio sonríe malicioso y tiene mejores cosas en las que pensar.

-Esa es una estafa terrible, escuche que llegaron incluso a Saint Mungo y hubo pacientes afectados- comento Percy indignado.

Y a Draco el caso ya no le pareció tan risible, las pociones medicas eran cosa seria.- Que infausto ¿cuál es la poción?- pregunta Draco interesado.

-Mmm...he...sanguinaria...- respondió Percy inseguro pues el resto de los chicos estaban un tanto sorprendidos de que a Malfoy le importara el caso, y de su rebuscado lenguaje mejor ni hablar.

Pero no hay espacio para que la conversación continué, ni siquiera con burlas para el vasto léxico de Draco, y la puerta es abierta por un apenado Harry que jadea, pues parece haber corrido para llegar a tiempo.

-Lamento la tardanza ...

-Hola cariño, nada de que preocuparte, comentábamos lo horrible del caso de las Sanguinarias adulteradas- le tranquiliza Molly, y con un gesto suave le invita a sentarse.

-Si, es...- Harry parece comenzar con un discurso formal.

-Pero no queremos molestarte con eso, deja las preocupaciones un momento, dejemos el trabajo en el Ministerio ¿te parece?- propone Arthur de buenas.

-Si, Harry relájate- le anima George, y el pelinegro suspira aliviado y asiente con una sonrisa.

\- Bien es hora de comer entonces- dice feliz Ron y por fin puede servirse una buena porción de puré de papás, mientras los cuencos con guisos comienzan a rotar por la mesa.

Draco mira el caos y hace su mejor intento de entenderlo, le faltan al menos cinco piezas de cubiertos para sentirse cómodo pero después de varias cenas en la Madriguera esta casi acostumbrado a servirse por si mismo de una fuente que han tocado otros. Los Weasley son todos de un apetito excelente e incluso Ginebra ya tiene su plato lleno, cuando voltea a verlo y nota el plato de su novio vació le comparte una de sus propias piezas de pollo y arrebata un plato de ensalada de manzana a Ron y le sirve una generosa porción a Draco, el rubio al ver su sonrisa y sentirse consentido por su novia olvida sus tontas incomodidades y comienza a cenar con gusto olvidando que los pequeños dedos de Ginny tocaron su comida.

Por su parte Harry, aunque lo intento, no pudo pasar desapercibidas las manos juntas de Draco y Ginny sobre el muslo del rubio y su reciente intercambio de comida y miradas, es absurdo pero hay un pequeño agujero en su estomago y sabe que no sera llenado ni por el mejor pollo de Molly Weasley. Harry había afirmado una y otra vez que no volvería con Ginny, su ruptura fue mutua y necesaria pues él no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante, las que entonces le parecían, descabelladas exigencias de la pelirroja; pero ahora... Harry no sabe si es el simple hecho de que el nuevo novio de Ginny sea Malfoy o si se hubiera sentido de la misma forma con cualquier nuevo pretendiente, solo sabe que cada vez que los ve juntos se arrepiente profundamente de no haber luchado por su relación. La cena continua y ahora la nueva ubicación de la cesta de pan bloquea las manos de Malfoy de su vigilante- y espera discreta- mirada, entonces Ginny se sonroja y el rubio le susurra, Harry arde en ira. El vaso de Malfoy estalla. Y Harry no esta seguro si fue él o es alguna de las bromas de los chicos, cuando la fina ropa de Draco comienza a ponerse verde chillón en todas las partes mojadas esta claro que el mundo no depende de su estado de animo.

-No puedo creer lo estúpidos e infantiles que son- estalla de pronto Ginny.

Pero la mayoría de los hermanos Weasley e incluso Athur no pueden evitar la risa ante el cambio en la pulcra apariencia del rubio; por su parte Draco parece más hastiado que molesto y trata sin éxito de quitarse las manchas susurrando hechizos.

-Gin, olvídalo no pasa nada- dice él tranquilo y ella voltea a verlo con los ojos ligeramente aguados, una verdadera llama de ira surge dentro de él pero Ginny la paga con un solo toque.

-¡Estas sangrando!- dice ella alarmada tomando su mano con delicadeza y mirando los pequeños cortes como si fueran una terrible desgracia.

-Oh si, pero...- Draco no sabe que decir el tiene una tendencia a exagerar para ser mimado pero no es algo que le gustaría hacer frente a todos sus horribles cuñados que no hacen más que menospreciarlo.

-¿Qué clase de comportamiento es este?- pregunta de pronto enojada la matriarca Weasley y su ira parece ser tomada mucho más enserio que la Ginebra hace un momento, las risas se detienen y las mujeres en la mesa secundan con indignación la postura de su suegra, excepto Angelina que parece triste por que se termino la diversión.

\- _Hijo_ de verdad, como lo siento-dice Molly verdaderamente consternada mirando la mano del chico con varios ligeros cortes, una gota de sangre cae al mantel lleno de migas y por fin Molly parece darse cuenta de lo que dijo, el mote a salido solo y naturalmente de sus labios...y sus hijos se han puesto de un nuevo tono de verde aun más chillón que las manchas de la camisa de Draco al escucharlo.

-No hay problema-dice automáticamente educado Draco pues el también esta sorprendido e incomodo.

-Bola de inadaptados- reclama infantilmente Gin a sus hermanos antes de sentarse con un adorable gesto berrinchudo en su silla y poner toda su atención en las pequeñas heridas de la mano de su novio.

-Ginebra no hables así- le reprende Molly en una búsqueda desesperada de neutralidad después de su desliz anterior, pero no hay verdadero reproche en sus palabras.

Ginny asiente y vuelve a ponerse de pie jalando a Draco con ella.-Mejor vamos a mi habitación...-propone y un silencio sepulcral e incomodo invade la mesa-... a curar tu mano- aclara la pelirroja que se lleva al aturdido rubio que parece por un momento muy manso.

-Claro- dice él -permiso- agrega porque ni siquiera en ese momento puede olvidar sus modales; pero al cruzarse con las miradas enojadas de Harry y la mayoría de los hombres Weasley no puede evitar una ligera sonrisa triunfal, porque fuera de su vista en la habitación de Ginebra puede ser tan mimado como quiera.

Harry no sabe el porque de la sonrisita de Malfoy pero la detesta, una pequeña parte de el quiere pararse e impedir que Draco y Ginny se vayan tomados de la mano, pero otra parte le recuerda lo absurdo que esta siendo.

-No puedo creer que sean tan infantiles- reprende Molly vivamente decepcionada y dedicándole a sus hijos una de sus mejores miradas enojadas.

-En mi defensa no pensé que el tonto vaso se rompería, se suponía que solo debía escupirle- dice George aceptando la sutoria del crimen pero fundamentando su defensa desde el principio.

-George, esa no es excusa-reprende Arthur sin ganas después de un cansado suspiro- desde que Ginny lo trajo a casa no dejan de molestar al chico Malfoy y no creo que eso...

-¿Qué no ven que mientras más lo molesten, ella más lo defenderá?- explica Bill rodando los ojos.

-Es que es... irresistible-explica George con una sonrisa que comparte con su novia y es contagiada a sus hermanos, incluso Ron y Percy.

-No se que le ve, es un snob- opina de pronto Penelópe, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Yo no voy a explicarte que le ve- responde Fleur divertida.

Bill no parece nada feliz por ese ultimo comentario y reclama molesto lo primero que se le ocurre-¡Todo es tu culpa Ron, ¿por qué tenías que embriagarte con él?!

Ron no se toma a mal el reclamo y termina de tragar la comida en su boca para contestar tranquilo.-Fue una simple coincidencia, pero por ello me di cuanta que no es un mal tipo.

-¡No es un buen tipo!- vuelve a comentar Penelópe aireada- la prensa no dice nada bueno de él...

-Penelópe "Los surrurros de las sirenas" no es una fuente confiable información-le detiene Percy apenado y un tanto molesto, no paree ser la primera vez que hablan del tema.

-Esa revista es paja- se queja Molly totalmente de acuerdo con Percy, no puede entender por que una chica lista como Penelópe lee esas tonterías.

-Así ¿pero que dicen las revistas baratas de nuestro querido cuñado?- pregunta divertida y curiosa Angelina.

-¡Que obviamente hizo de su compromiso un espectáculo para luego abandonar a la pobre Astoria y que ahora solo sale con Ginny para mejorar su imagen!- responde Penelópe vivamente convencida mientras que Percy parece profundamente avergonzado y las personas en la mesa van de la sorpresa a la diversión rápidamente. Como si Malfoy pudiera engañar a Ginny. Ja.

-Querida deberías dejar de leer esas revistas.

A Harry le encanta la teoría de que Draco esta utilizando a Ginny para mejorar su reputación ante la prensa y la sociedad mágica, pero no esta tan desesperado como para creerla; la cena fue como siempre deliciosa pero inusualmente insatisfactoria cada minuto que paso después de que Ginny subió con Malfoy al segundo piso fue una tortura así que Harry decidió dejar la Madrigera temprano ese viernes y visitar a Hemione a pesar de que era un poco tarde, de cualquier forma Hermione siempre estaba despierta trabajando y a pesar de sus variados intentos nunca discutieron el tema de Ron, así que Hermione es su perfecta compañera para quejarse de Malfoy y deprimirse juntos.

Y tal como pensó Harry, al llegar al departamento Hermione estaba despierta pero... hoy no quería evadir el tema de Ron.

Notas: Espero que una disculpa por la tardanza sea suficiente, han pasado muchas cosas y aunque tengo muchas ganas de seguir con la historia no había podido hacerlo, ahora estoy aquí y espero recuperar el ritmo nos vemos pronto ;)


End file.
